Our Life, Our Love
by Cummins98
Summary: As Nick and Judy begin their relationship, bumps surface along the way. Disaster strikes, but how will what remains Repair the damage? When the old fades the new will appear. Ten years younger.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End**

Five.. Five days apart

Four.. Four hour ceremony

Three.. Three bullets

Two.. Two animals

One.. One Love

Manches was a limousine driver.. Usually doing parties, balls, proms, weddings, the usual. He had never done a funeral, a police funeral none the less. He was in his normal attire, a black suit, black vest, white shirt.. But this time, a purple tie and pocket square. Wearing his large hat, and two small pins on his suit jacket, one.. The flag of Zootopia, the other, a purple mini flag with: "FUNERAL" printed onto it. He came out of his apartment, got in the limo, and drove to nick's apartment.

As he arrived, he made his way up the elevator and came to nick's door.. Knocking three times.. A small finnick fox answered.. Sure enough it was.. Well, Finnick. Wearing his suit, the same as Manches' only without the pins, and with a black tie. "He's in here." Finnick said, motioning back into nick's apartment to nick, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed the same as Finnick. Hot tears streaming down his face, nick sniffled, and dried his face as Manches came over to him. "It's time to go Nick." Manches said, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I know.." Nick replied. "I just don't know if I can." He said, holding a small picture of him and Judy together on the day of his police academy graduation. Placing it down on the table, he turned around, and headed out towards the door, on his way to face the world. As they made their way to the police department for lineup, they stopped at the hotel where Bonnie and Stu were staying and picked them up as well. They got into their position for lineup, and nick went into the police station to talk to Chief Bogo. As he walked Police officers of all different sizes and species stood in their dress uniforms, white gloves and hats, standing around, waiting to get called to attention. All of them not saying a word as nick entered the building, but simply nodding to him silently as he passed in his suit.

When he got to Bogo's office, he entered and sat down in front of Bogo's desk on the small chair. As Bogo looked down at him he handed him a small schedule and a picture. Nick looked over the schedule silently and then the picture. A small picture of Judy, in her uniform, holding her hat at her graduation. Below the picture, the small card reading: "In Memoriam Of Officer Judy Hopps. Precinct One. July 15, 1993- August 27, 2016". Nick silently nodded and went back to the limousine still waiting outside and they pulled into the street. No other traffic, surrounded by Police cars, Police on motorcycles, and police standing in uniform in rows of seven behind them, the seven in front with rifles. He knew what would happen. He was trained on parade formation. In front of their limo, a Scottish band, decorated in kilts with bagpipes. As they began, he heard the song. Amazing grace. He never minded this song before, or even paid much attention to it. But he never wanted to hear it like this.

As they rode along, Finnick on one side of him, Stu on the other, he sobbed. He heard the sirens behind him, and the song in front of him before, but now all he heard was his own thoughts. He had his face in his paws now. All he could think about was that she really was.. Gone. Gone forever out of his life. He remembered all they had done. Even their first date.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Nick sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the desk, trying to think of an excuse to go over to Judy's desk. He sat there, sweating.. "I can do this.. I can do this. I solved the night howlers case, I can ask her out." He said to himself. "I can, I can, I can't. What if she says no, would it even work?.." He asked himself. "A shifty predator like me with an innocent prey like her?" "I have to, I love her." He said, as he got up and turned around, he was met face to face with Judy, her face as red as the strawberries her family grew. "y..you.. you love me?" She said with a shocked look on her face. Nicks heart sank, he knew it was over, she'd request a new partner, and they wouldn't talk again. So, what could He do to make it worse? He thought to himself. "Yeeaaaahhhh..." He said. "It's stupid. I'm hopeless, I understand if you req..." He was interrupted by her putting her finger to his mouth. "Sssshhh..." She said to him. "I love you too Nick." He smiled and his heart fluttered like a bird in his chest. "r..really?" He said, looking at her blushing and surprised. "Yea, I was kinda on my way over to ask you out, But I see you were going to do the same. So.. Tonight? The movies?" "Yea, sounds great." Nick said, grinning. "Ok, I'll see you there." She said, smiling and then skipping away. "Clauhouser! Clauhouser!" She yelled as she ran to his desk, a tear of joy on her cheek. "What!? What is it?!" The fat cheetah screamed, panicked. "Guess what Nick did?" She said holing her arm out to point towards his desk for emphasis. He noticed the bruise on her arm and the tears on her face. " O..M..GOODNESS! HE BEAT YOU?!" He screamed, even louder this time, calling all attention to them from the precinct. Nick ran out of his office scared, "WHO BEAT HER!? He yelled, obviously looking for a fight, when he was tackled by officer Rinohorn and held to the ground. "POLICE! STAY DOWN!" Rinohorn yelled at Nick as he pulled out his cuffs. "NO, NO, NO you guys. He didn't beat me!" She said causing everyone to look back at her, Rinohorn especially confused, as he was holding a handcuffed Nick to the floor. "Oh, sorry man." Rinohorn said, helping Nick to his feet and unlocking his handcuffs. "How did you get bruised?" Asked clauhouser, as Nick trudged back to his desk, outraged by what had happened. "It's not important, I hit my arm off a table, but NICK.. JUST.. ASKED.. ME.. OUT!" She squealed, and so did clauhouser. "OMGOODNESS, OMGOODNESS, OMGOODNESS, OMGOODNESS, OMGOODNESSSSS! That's awesoommmeeeeee! Give me deets!" The fat cheetah screamed. "Wellll.. We're going to the movies tonight, I'll have to tell you more tomorrow." "Okkayy..fine." Clauhouser said, eager for tomorrow so come so he could hear all about her date, her first date, and with a pred too. He thought to himself. As the months passed before them they became closer.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

one day Judy was talking to Nick and asked him a very important question. As they sat together on Judy's bed, cuddling, she looked up at him and asked him. "Nick, will you meet my parents? They deserve to know we're dating." Nicks smile dropped. "Umm.. Uh.. Well, would they accept us being, ya know, together?" "They should. Why wouldn't they?" She looked up at him, asking him. "I don't know why they wouldn't. Yea. I will" he said with a smile.

" THE 9:35 TRAIN TO BUNNY-BURROW WILL BE DEPARTING SHORTLY, PLEASE REMEMBER TO HAVE ALL YOUR LUGGAGE WITH YOU, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION WITH THE ANTELOPETRAK RAILWAY SYSTEM" the voice over the PA system read. "I'm soo excited! I haven't seen my parents in months!" Judy squealed, squeezing nicks paw even tighter. "I know!" Nick said. Happy on the outside, but petrified on the inside. The train ride was fairly short, just under 40 min, but even for that, fairly uneventful, except the occasional stares and weird looks from others to the interspecies couple. Nick just smiled back, brushing off their looks. As the train crept to a halt, they stepped out onto the platform and saw Bonnie and Stu standing to the side, waiting for Judy to arrive. She ran over to them and hugged both of them, as Nick just stood at the platform, towering over all the tiny bunnies moving around to their everyday jobs, some stopping to stare as he stood above them when suddenly he heard a voice yell "HE'S WHAT?!" He looked over to see Stu Hopps staring directly at him, looking surprised, and pissed all at the same time. As he walked over Stu just seemed to get even more pissed. "Nick Wilde, how are ya Stu?" He said, trying to be friendly by offering a handshake, while Stu just stared at him. He slowly put his hand down. "You will call me Mr. Hopps. And I hope you don't plan on staying in my house, Wilde." "Dad! If Nick can't stay, I won't either." Judy protested, grabbing Nick's paw. Stu stared at Nick for a moment, and then finally gave a sly grin. "Fine. He can stay." He said. "Thank you for your hospitality St.. Mr. Hopps!" He said, correcting himself. "That's what I thought." Stu said to him with a scowl. "Well.. Dinner should be ready soon so, let's get a-going" Bonnie said, breaking the silence. "Yea. That sounds like a good idea!" Nick chimed in, shooting a smile to Judy. As they pulled into the driveway, Nick climbed out of their truck and a stepped towards their house. Stu stepping in front of him and going in first, then quickly scampering off to his room. "I'm sorry Nick, Stu is just cautious around foxes ever since what happened to Judy when she was younger" Bonnie said, trying to ease the tension. "It's fine. I can understand he's protective of his daughter. I mean hey, I'm protective of his daughter so.." Nick said trailing off on what he had said. " aww.. Well I'm so very glad you two ar.. STU!" She screamed. "PUT IT BACK." She bellowed at her husband, Nick turned around only to have the end of his snout inches from the barrel of a shotgun. His eyes shot open and so did Stu's. With the gun safely put away, and all four of them sitting at the table eating their salads, the conversations began.

"So, Stu, why exactly were you going to shoot your future son-in-law?" Bonnie asked him. And with that Nick started coughing on his tea. He cleared his throat, "I'm ok, I'm ok." He said, taking several deep breaths. "See Bon? He doesn't even want to marry Judy, he just wants in her PANTS!" He said slamming his fists onto the table. "Stu!" Bonnie yelled at him, scorning him. "It's true Bon. He doesn't love her, he just wants the fuck her. All preds are the same. All they want is sex Bon." Stu said, passive-aggressively. "that's not true Mr. Hopps. I really do love Judy." "Yeah right." Stu said, shooting a glance at his daughter. "Nick.." Stu said, calming down. "have you mated with my daughter?" He looked him dead in the eyes. If looks could kill.. Bogo would have beat Stu to it. "No. I haven't Mr, Hopps. I swear on my life." Nick said with a smile. "Um.. Nick? " Judy asked him. "Yea carrots?" " Nick.. Do um.. Do u not remember?" Nick stared at her. "Remember wh... Ohhhh shiiitttt. I remember. Mr. Hoops, can I change my answer?" Nick said with a slight smile. "Y..you fucked my daughter." Stu said pointing straight at nicks face. He then looks down and pulled a small pistol out of his waistband. "Tell me the story. Every, last, detail." He said, aiming the gun at Nick. Nick swallowed hard.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Story To Tell

"Um.. So.. We were at the police officers ball together right? And so we took a limo back to my place and um..." Nicks memories took him back.

As they entered the apartment, both noticeably drunk, they stumbled to the bed where Judy pushed him down and started to undo his suit. She got him down to his boxers when he flipped her over and started doing the same. They laid there, naked for a minute until she stared down at his meat, then back up at him "Oh Nick, dominate me." She said she then held up one finger and went to nicks closet. She came back with his police uniform on, or the top of it rather and pulled out he small powered off radio. "Help, this is officer hoops" she said in a sexy voice. "I've got a savage fox about to dominate me. Please help" she finished out with a grin as Nick played along and got down on all fours and started stalking up to her, teeth bared and growling. She laid down on the floor and whimpered in the spirit of the "game" they were playing. He came up to her and pushed her tight against the ground and stared nibbling and kissing her all over. After a minute when he was nice and ready.. He let out a low growl and made entry, causing her to Yelp from the unexpected entry.

Meanwhile:

Clauhouser was yelling over the radio: "POSSIBLE 10-99 OFFICER HOPPS MAY BE DOWN. BLUE TEAM CONVERGE ON LOCATION ALPHA, DELTA, NINER-NINER OVER." "10-4" sounded the voice over the radio "blue team is 10-79, prepped waiting on command from red, over" "this is red team" another voice sounded. "Snipers and spotters are in place. We have visual. Blue team, you are cleared to enter the building, over." "10-4 this is blue team, now entering building. Approaching destination. Over." " 10-4 red team copies. Non-lethal rounds are In place. Set em' up.. We'll knock em' down. Over." "10-4 blue team copies ready to make entry. Waiting on command. Over." As Bogo, Clauhouser and other officers watched a helmet cam over the tv in the conference room, Bogo picked up his radio. "Blue team entry, red team engage. GO! GO! GO!"

Meanwhile

As Nick hit her heard with each ram deeper into her, she cried out more until Nick reached climax and howled as he came into her. As he howled he heard outside: "BREACHING!" Then a small explosion knocked the door open. The next thing he saw was multiple SWAT units charging at him. Weapons drawn, they stopped about a foot from him. Then he felt three pains in his back. Three rubber bullets. As he collapsed to the ground, SWAT threw him onto the bed and handcuffed him. It took another 3 hours to explain what happened.

"And.. That's what happened." Nick finished with. Stu with his mouth open, staring. "Wow." Stu said. He just put his pistol back and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5: It's All Up To Stu

Nick woke up the next morning cuddled up next to Judy. As he slowly slid out of bed trying not to wake her, he came into the kitchen and was eye to eye with Stu. As he stared and then looked into nicks eyes he knew what was to come. "Good Morning Nick." He said. "You will be helping me in the field today. I have to pick carrots which means, you have to pick carrots." "Ok. I have something I need to ask you." Said Nick. "Ok. Tell me when we're out in the fields. I'll go get ready. I expect you to do the same." "Ok." Said Nick. Nick got dressed and tried to think of what to tell Mr. Hopps. He grabbed the small box and opened it. Gazing at the ring, he recalled buying it with Finnick.

It was a sunny day in Sahara Square as the small fox walked with his red friend down the street. As they turned the corner and then entered the jewelry shop, they felt the cold air conditioning hit them as Nick sighed with relief from the heat. "Hi! Can I help you?" Asked a small grey bunny behind the counter, almost like Judy. "Yes. I am looking for a wedding ring for a bunny. Size 6." Said Nick, as he looked over the display case. "Well, would you be interested in one like this?" She asked, pulling out a small ring display with a gold wedding ring in it. The wedding ring was one solid band with three gem holders on the top. "It's.. It's great. The best one I've seen." Nick said smiling, as Finnick's eyes got wide looking at the price tag. "We can do 3 diamonds, or one, or whatever you would like." The little rabbit said. "Could you do a diamond in the center and then 2 deep purple emeralds on each side?" He asked, thinking of one diamond and two stones the color of Judy's eyes. "Yes we could. It could look like this." She said, pulling up a picture on her computer. "That looks great. H-how much would that cost?" Asked the fox, his smile slowly fading from his face. "Well, the ring itself is $28,000 and with the gemstones it would come to $54,000." She said, now stating as Nick and Finnick had wide eyes and open mouths. "Nick" Finnick whispered. "Nick, you don't have that much" he said, and as Nick turned to him he could see the rhino guard by the door grip tighter on his shotgun. "Yes I do." He said with a smirk. "Ok. I'll take it. It's perfect for Judy." He said looking at the cashier. And slipping over an envelope he pulled out of his pocket. To her astonishment, it had 540 $100 bills in it. She stared at him, assuming the money to be counterfeit. "I see. Well, we'll verify your purchase, and then we'll call you when it's ready. Ok?" "Ok." He said. Filling out the small form she headed him, and then going back outside with Finnick. He stared up at Nick. "How in the hell, did you get 54 fucking thousand dollars? I mean like, Goddamn man. And you spent it on a ring. Just the ring. Like, are you insane?" He asked, seeming to be mad. "I'm not crazy. I saved more than that. Plus, I love Judy." "I hope you know what you're doing. And that she says yes." Said the fox with a smirk.

As Nick eyed the ring and then put it back in his pocket, he walked out the door to the field and met Stu outside. He came to the row where Stu was and started pulling carrot after carrot out of the ground, and putting it into their basket. As they collected basket after basket in silence, Nick thought about how to start up a conversation between them. Should I ask him about his family? His job? Ok, ill just start talking about my job and then I'll lead it to Judy, and th- "so, what was it you needed to ask me?" Stu said, looking Nick in the eyes. "Um.. Ok so, here it goes. Mr. Hopps, you know I love Judy. And I would do anything to keep her safe. And I've thought about it for a long time.. And I'd like to ask for her hand In marriage." Stu stared at him for a moment, then he took a deep breath. "Nick, I know you love Judy, and as a father, I don't want to admit my daughter is all grown up. But I have to. I understand you would do anything to protect her, but.. Would you love her even if she still didn't love you? If she hated you, would you still love her? If the only way to protect her from something was to do something that would make her not love you.. would you do it? Would you be faithful in all your promises? No matter what? Remember Nick, it is Till death do us part." Nick thought for a moment. Then he looked Stu in the eyes. "Yes. I would. I would protect her. And I will love her no matter what happens." He said firmly. "Well then, you have my blessing." Stu said. Nick smiled, knowing he was part of the family. A happy, sweet, loving, ki- "but if you break her heart or leave her at the alter, i will put a slug round in your temple. Understood" said Stu with a scowl. Nick know he wasn't kidding. "Understood." Nick said, trying to not seem scared.


	6. Chapter 6: Somthing To Say

As nick drove the HOPPS family farm truck into the center part of bunny burrow, he had the small ring in his pocket, and an idea in his head. He took her out to the bunny burrow park, in a perfect spot to see the sunset. He was ready. It was time. But before he could start talking she started to. Nick, do you remember about a month ago? When you broke my fancy shampoo bottle?" He tried to remember. And he finally did. "Yea. Why?" "Do you remember why you broke it?" He tried again. And all at once he knew.

They were sitting on Judy's small bed in her apartment, cuddling and watching a movie. She was eating pizza when he looked into her eyes. "Somebody's feeling better than they did this morning." She smiled. "Yea. I am. I'm only sick in the mornings though. I probably need to lay off the pizza anyway, I'm starting to get fat." He smiled at her, walking into her bathroom he yelled back to her. "No you're not." As he was holding a little glass bottle of her shampoo, he was thinking when it hit him. He dropped it in realization. "Nick?" He heard Judy yell. "Are you okay?" He sprinted out of the bathroom, sliding on the tile until he got to her bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Judy?! Are you pregnant?!" She looked confused. "Um..no. Why?" "Are you sure?!" He yelled at her. "I mean, I didn't take a test but.. No. I don't think so." He stared deep into her eyes and put his face closer to hers. "Please take a test. Ok?" "Um... Ok?"

"Yea. I thought u were pregnant. Why?" She just smiled and slipped him a small, blank white stick. He just stared at her, confused. She took it back, flipped it over and handed it back to him. He looked down at it and there was a little window with one flashing word: "PREGNANT" he felt sick, he started to sweat, he felt weak and then, his vision went black

-Judy POV-

I was so excited, but he just looked petrified, he looked back up at me and started to shake. "You're going to be a dad, Nick." I was about to tell him the rest when his eyes rolled back in his head, he dropped the test, and fell off the bench.. face flat onto the sidewalk. "Nick? Nick are you ok?" I bent down and rolled him over, his eyes closed, but he want dead. I was shaking his head when he came to. "Whuhda.. Whazzahpend? Wh- what happened?" He said, looking up at me with his cute green eyes. "Baby, you blacked out. And.. I have something else to tell you." "What is it?" I smiled knowing he would be excited. "Well.. Today I skipped work and went to bunny burrow's clinic, and they said I was 8 months along. And they said they could see 7 kits. I don't know how I didn't notice I was pregnant, but.." And he was just unconscious again. I woke him up, and sat him on the bench as he tried to figure out the words to say. "Judy.. H-h- how did you get pregnant from me? I mean, I didn't think that'd be possible. And.. Eight months? H-h- how did we not know? And seven? Oh my god. I'm happy, and petrified, and I just.. I just don-" I picked up his paws while he was monologuing and placed them on my baby bump, and he immediately shut up. I looked up at him, and he looked so peaceful all of the sudden. "The doctor thinks they will be fox/bunny hybrids." I looked up at him and he had the biggest smile I've ever seen him have. He leant in to kiss me, but I stopped. I heard something. I listened very carefully and I could hear it again: "you got it?" "Yea. You got the money?" I looked back up at Nick. And then back at the alley I heard it from. I got up and motioned to him. We walked closer and I saw two bunnies one with money, the other with white powder in a bag. Crack. I knew it. I pulled out my gun and sped into the alley. "ZPD FREEZE!" One dropped his crack and put his hands up, the other threw the money and ran. Nick took off after him down the alley, and then out of the alley.

-Nick POV-

I darted out off the alley and after the small bunny, he was little, but fast. I caught up with him and pushed him into a wall. We were only about 50 feet from the alley when I pushed him into the wall and then held him against it. Then I heard it. And the bunny smiled. I heard the noise. 3 gunshots. Not a tranquilizer gun like Judy had. But an actual gun. From the alley. I bolted towards it and the bunny I was holding bolted away. I came into the alleyway and saw her.


	7. Chapter 7: Till Death Do Us Part

I came into the alleyway and saw her. She was on the ground, on her stomach, covered in blood. I ran to her and scooped her into my arms. She had 3 bullet wounds. One in her chest, one in her mid-stomach, and one dead center of her baby bump. I could hear her heartbeat sensor going off. I knew the ZPD wouldn't be long when they heard the heartbeat alarm. "Judy.. Judy.. JUDY!" Her head was up, looking at me and she took my paw and put it on her baby bump and smiled. She looked at me.. and she went limp in my arms. The sirens I heard approaching faded. I laid her on the ground, I was kneeling over her.. She was gone. Then I was pushed back by a fox in a black uniform and I snapped back into reality. "Tri-Burrows sheriff! What happened?" Asked the white fox, as he took Judy's pulse. "She was shot. She's pregnant with seven." "My god. This is unit 314 to dispatch I have a code 099 officer down. Medical airlift to my 14, over." "10-4, currently dispatching airlift from Zootopia General, what is your sit-rep, over" "sit-rep, young female rabbit, white and grey, three gunshot wounds. Pregnant with seven. Bunny is dead, kits could be saved, over." "10-4 medical airlift is 1 minute out, ground is 3, ZPD is 1 minute out with 15 units and coroner, over" "10-4,over" as the helicopter hovered near us the doors on it's sides slid open and 4 paramedics slid down ropes with supplies and ran to her.

Nick had seen medical supplies before, but never ones like this. They each had a big heavy backpack and were carrying different things. One with one side of a large stretcher-like backboard, one with the other end, one with a white tube-like collar and a large foam triangle, and the last with a large tank of oxygen and a small laptop-like case, reflective orange with a red heart and AED on the side of it.

They put her in a neck collar and head support, and they started bandaging her. They were all yelling different things, all at once. "C collar on, head support attached, patient is stabilized. Trauma patch one is on. AED pad one is on. Trauma patch two is on. AED pad two is on. AED is online. Trauma patch three is on. CHARGING. CHARGED, 270, CLEAR, HANDS OFF, SHOCKING!" Her body jumped from the shock. 270 million volts. "Starting compressions, package and hold. AED is packaged, equip up. Straps on. Lift on three. One. Two. Three. LIFT!" They picked her up and ran back to the helicopter. They hooked on and were whisked away upwards into the helicopter. They closed the doors and flew off.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked Bogo as the crime scene response taped off the area. "Zootopia General. They will most likely take her into surgery. We'll be leaving in a minute." As we walked back to the car. I was sobbing. Normally, I wouldn't in front of other cops, but I didn't care. I was covered in blood sweat and tears, and the other cops just moved out of my way. We got in the car, and sped off to Zootopia Gerneral, 128 MPH, 10 minutes. As we pulled in, we were escorted by more cops and ZGH security. We came into a doctors personal office and in about a minute, he came in as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Get Down To Buisness

The doctor walked in and sat down at his desk. He folded his hands and took a deep breath. "Nick." He started out, his voice sounding pained as he talked. "Judy came in and was already pronounced dead at the scene. She was taken into OB/GYN surgery for the kits.." He got up from his desk and carried a file with him. He handed the file to me it said on the outside: HOPPS, JUDY. I opened it and found pictures. Of her, and of seven kits. Mixed kits. All pale and lifeless. Inside was twelve legal documents and seven large blank papers labeled: "Certificate Of Birth". Behind them,eight large pieces of paper each labeled: "Certificate Of Death". Nick felt his hot tears burn their way down his face and neck,only to be stopped by his shirt collar. "Nick..." The doctor spoke up. "We did all we could but.. Two minutes after birth the first kit died. And.. And The rest were the same. I'll give you some time." He said, leaving the room.

I thought back to what she had said. "You're going to be a dad Nick."

A dad.

Nick.

Nick.

"Nick."

"Nick."

Nick took his face out of his paws and looked up to see Stu. "We're here" Stu said. As Nick slid out of his seat and then stepped out of the limousine, Manches handed him a small black umbrella.


	9. Chapter 9: The Funeral

As he made his way to the front and stood at his seat under the canopy, he saw as her casket was taken out and marched up to the front. It was set on a stand and then opened to reveal his Judy Hopps in her clean police uniform. Lying in her casket.

As they remained standing, the seven foxes from the parade marched up to the casket and stopped. All seven simultaneously saluted the fallen police officer. They then split off and went around her casket. Stopping at the back, they all held their rifles. An eighth fox came forward, saluted Judy, and then remained facing her. "HONOR GUARD, A TEN-HUT. PRESENT. READY. AIM. FIRE." Seven shots rang out into the sky. "READY. AIM. FIRE." Seven more shots. "READY. AIM. FIRE." The final seven shots rang out. Then the ceremony began.

Nick didn't listen to the ceremony he just thought. Thought of all he had lost.

About $1,536,900

All 7 of his kits

Judy

As he came back into reality, a large rhino in a police uniform came forward and played T.A.P.S. Then the people were dismissed, the tents taken down, and all that remained was the honor guard, Stu,and Judy. He came forward to her. Sobbing. He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it. Then he looked down at her. He looked over to Stu. "I never got to ask her." He said. Finally turning around and going out the gate. They closed her casket and slowly lowered it into the hard, unforgiving earth.

Loss. 4 letters.. 3 consonants.. 1 vowel.. 1 word.. One love. Loss was always a touchy subject. And it always will be. Loss is something that is inevitable. Loss is infinite. Loss is permanent


	10. Chapter 10: A New Agent

\- it has been 10 years since Judy died, and her younger sister July Hopps was 13 when it happened. Now 23, has joined the ZPD under chief Nicholas Wilde.

Chapter 10: A New Agent

As she walked into the police station, she looked around and sighed. She then started walking up to the fat cheetah in a seat behind the reception desk. He stared at her eyes wide and mouth open. "J..J... Judy? I..Is that you?" He said, pale white. "No! I'm July Hopps. The new recruit. "Oh thank God. I was starting to think I was crazy. Yea I've heard of you. Bullpen's that way. You know, you look a lot like your sister." He said, pointing down a hallway. "Yea. I know. Thanks." She walked down the hallway and entered the room, surprised by how big all the other animals were. They were wrestling and yelling back and forth to each other. She sat down and waited, then Nick entered the room. "Alright everyone. Hey! SHUT UP!" The entire room fell silent, all eyes on Nick. "That's better. Ok. We have a new recruit. July Hopps. Judy's little sister. Everyone already has their assignments. July, you're on parking duty like all other new officers. And I want to talk to you when your shift is over." "You gonna fuck her like you did Judy?" A timberwolf called out. "Fangmeyer, in my office! All others are dismissed." Nick yelled. As everyone else left, Nick came back up to his office to talk to fangmeyer.

As he entered the office, fangmeyer stood up and saluted him. He sat down at his desk and put his face in his paws. He then took a deep breath and looked up at fangmeyer. "So, officer fangmeyer, what exactly was it you said to me? I said: July, I want to talk to you when your shift is over. And you said?" It was quiet for a moment, then fangmeyer noticed Nick wanted an answer. "I said, are you gonna fuck her like you did Judy, which was inappropriate and wrong of me. I'm sorry chief." "I know. But like protocol says, we are not to talk about officers who have been killed in the line of duty in a negative way. She laid down her life for her job." He said, a tear rolling down his muzzle and dropping into the desk. "I know chief, but.. You need to learn to move on. It's been 10 years!" Nick winced a bit and took a deep breath. He knew fangmeyer was right. It had been 10 years. But since that day, Nick had never been the same. "Fangmeyer, have you ever lost someone you love?" "My grandparents." "I see. Have you ever lost a child?" "No" he said. He knew what was about to happen. "I lost seven. I haven't been right since that day. And i expect you to have respect your fellow officers. And July. It's hard for me to even be Around her. And if I can look her in the eyes when she reminds me of my only true love. Who bled to death in my arms, you can go without the jokes. Understood?" "Understood." "good. Dismissed" he said. As fangmeyer left the office, Nick put his paws on his face and cried for a bit. He got back to his work and was doing paperwork when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said, sure it was another officer here to ask for a raise, when July walked in. "Hi chief, you wanted to see me?" She said with a look of concern. She could tell he had been crying. "Yes. Sit down." She closed the door and then sat down In the chair. "July, I just wanted to tell you that no matter the fact that you're a bunny, you will be held to the same standard as other officers. Your species doesn't change what your standard is. Keep in mind this isn't just some fairytale where everything is easy." "I understand sir. And I'm sorry about what happened to Judy. I know you loved her." "it's all in the past. Dismissed. I'll walk you out to your car." He cut in. "Um.. Ok?" As they left she stopped at her locker and got out a bag of blueberries. "Do you want any blueberries? They're from my families farm." She said as they walked through the lobby, stopping at Clauhouser's desk. He took some and ate one. "Thank you. They're delicious" he said In a flat, monotone voice. He then turned around and went back into his office. "Wow." Clauhouser chimed in as they watched him leave. "He hasn't been that happy In years!" "In years? Happy? He just seemed mad like he always does." She said, feeling bad for the fox. "July, let's head down to records, I need to show you something."

They went down to records and pulled his file. Clauhouser pulled out a picture of him. "This is from his evaluation. This happened a week before Judy died." It was just a picture of Nick in his uniform, smiling at the camera. Clean, he looked fine. "This is a week after Judy died. This is when he applied to be taken off leave." This picture was of him, broken up and hurting in a wrinkled police uniform. His fur was matted, and he looked like a meth addict. "He was put on leave until he was ok again. That took two years. This is him when he was reinstated." He pulled out a picture, the same as the first, only this time, Nick had an angry scowl. He looked angry and sad. Everything but happy. "Nobody has heard him laugh or seen his smile since she died. His whole family died." She looked up at him confused. "Just Judy died. How did his whole family die?" He looked at her surprised. "You were never told." He dug through the filing cabinet to Judy's file and pulled out a dvd and put it in the computer. It spun up and showed a lawyer commercial, but then turned into intense technical music. "Our top story tonight; hero cop killed. The breaking news coming to us now, and let's get right in." Then the ZNN logo appeared and the voice read: "THIS IS ZNN" as the words BREAKING NEWS rolled across the bottom of the screen, July saw a picture of her sister come up beside the newscaster. "Top story; just hours ago, Officer Judy Hopps was shot and killed by a wild assailant In the tri-burrows. Our new intern, Emmett Otterton is currently live at the scene. Emmett?" The small otter waited for a moment and then began to speak as: Emmett Otterton, live at Hopps shooting tragedy. Appears below him. "I'm currently at the scene where Judy Hopps was shot and killed just hours ago by a wild assailant carrying trace amounts of cocaine. Judy was declared dead at the scene but was airlifted to Zootopia General Hospital in an attempt to save her unborn children." "Otterton, did you say unborn children?" The host cut in. "Yes. She was reportedly 8 months pregnant with the kits of Officer Nicholas Wilde when she was gunned down. Sadly, none of her 7 kits survived. Nick is currently in the mental ward of Zootopia General awaiting psychological evaluation." Clauhouser stopped the dvd and looked over at the now crying July. "Sh..Sh..She was pregnant? With.. With Nick's kits.. And...they..all.. Died?" She said, trying to calm herself. "Yea. He hasn't been the same since that happened." Clauhouser said, putting the dvd back in her file. She kept crying, no matter how hard she tried to stop. Clauhouser came over and tried to comfort her, but she kept crying and ran up to Nick's office.

Nick as looking over his paperwork, getting ready to leave for the day, when his door flew open. "Who the hell!?" Nick said, pulling out his gun. July then hopped up onto his desk and hugged him around his neck. "Chief.. I..I.. I never knew you lost so much. I didn't know you lost all seven of you-" "HOPPS! SHUT..UP!" "B..but..but why?" "Hopps I do not want to have a discussion about my dead girlfriend and kits. So I suggest you go home." "Ok. I'll leave In a few minutes." She said, exiting, still scared by his outburst. She went back down to records and copied the video of the newscast to her phone, then as she was leaving, a big fox rounded the corner, out of instinct, she pulled out her FOX OFF and sprayed him in the face. Only to look up to see.. Nick.

As she sat In his office, waiting for him, she was sure she was fired. Was he ok? She did spray him with fox off. Then, he entered the room, his face fur wet from where he had washed it. He sat down at his desk and folded his hands, then he began to speak.

"So, Hopps.. Why did you feel the need to spray me in the face with pheromones?" She stared at him confused. "Um.. I sprayed you with fox off, not pheromones." She said, embarrassed. "No. You sprayed me with a bottle that says.." He said, pulling the bottle out of his pocket. "Get your FOX OFF. 100% natural mating sensual spray." He said, staring into July's wide eyes. She took the bottle and sure enough, that's what it was. She accidentally bought sensual spray. She was so mad at herself. "So, Hopps? Were you trying to scare off your boss.. Or arouse him? Either way, this looks bad for you. Trying to scare me off is an act of harassment, and trying to arouse me is an act of sexual harassment. Which is it?" She stared at him. "Sir, it was an accident I.. I swe-. "It's ok Hopps. I understand. I think it's time you went home." "Yes sir." She said, trudging out of his office.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rumors

As they cuddled together under the tree, July looked up at Nick. "You know, I think you should really be called scruffy." She said, feeling his whiskers. Taking her hand he said, "I think you should refrain from calling me scruffy carrots." "Well then. What should I call you?" She said, pulling him in by the tie. "Just call me chief." He said, as their lips made contact,his eyes sprung open. He looked at the only light he saw. And it was flashing "5:30 AM" he didn't have to get up for another hour, but he turned on his lamp and got up. He got up. In his bed he could see where he had been sweating. He was shaking, panting, and surprisingly, aroused. As he walked around his apartment, he said to himself:" no one can replace Judy. No one can replace Judy.." As he pulled out pictures from his desk, he shed a tear, a picture of Judy and him, and then, seven more. One of each of his kits, not breathing on their own, each breathing through a tube in the NICU of Zootopia General. He started to sob and put the pictures back. He was out of control now. He looked over, 5:49. He then heard a knock at his door. He came over, still crying and opened the door. He saw July, standing in her uniform. He quickly scrambled to dry his tears, but she knew. "Hey, I thought we could carpool today." She said with a smile, but her smile faded as she looks down. Nick did as well. Nick was still there, in a pair of briefs, his face soaked in tears, and of course.. He had a boner. Of course it was the perfect time, emotional and aroused, When the other cop decided to drop by. "Oh,my god. I am..soo.. Sorry officer Hopps. Just let me get dressed and we can leave." He said, as she slipped into his apartment. He put on his police uniform, and as he looked over, he saw July holding the pictures of his kits. "Are these.." There was no use hiding it now. He began to bawl just as he did earlier.

She came and sat next to him,putting an arm around him as he wept. As he calmed himself, he began to speak. "She was all I had. I loved her with everything I had. I spend thousands on a ring, and I never even asked her." She looked down at him, trying to be comforting but was mostly confused. "What? Thousands?" As he pulled out a small safe, dialed the numbers and opened it, he pulled out a small envelope. He opened it and pulled out a wedding band. She stared at it. It was beautiful. "Yea. Fifty-four thousand. Forty-eight carrot gold. Real emeralds and diamond. Custom made." He was trying not to cry. Trying so hard. He wiped his face and stood up, putting on his typical scowl. He cleared his throat saying. "Well then. We should get going. Don't want to be late." His emotions fled from him and he stood up. He put everything away and left, with her following shortly behind.

For once, they walked together into the police station, then stopped and she hugged him before going to the bullpen. Clauhouser staring, mouth wide open he squealed. "Clauhouser, what is it?" Nick said, angry with Clauhouser's excitement. "I'm just so happy you got another girlfriend after Judy. You know.. We never tho-" "Clauhouser! I want you in my office in five minutes. And I want you to get this through your thick scull.. MYSELF AND OFFICER HOPPS ARE NOT DATING!" He snapped at him. Clauhouser sunk back in his seat as all eyes in the precinct were on them. As Nick dismissed the bullpen later, he walked to his office when he was stopped by a little white male rabbit in a windbreaker with a large badge around his neck. Hung from a lanyard was a large red pass: MEDIA. It read. Several cameramen swarmed around him as other reporters moved in. "Chief Wilde! Are you dating officer Hopps? Wilde! Does your relationship break precinct code? Have you-." "Alright all of you, SHUT UP! I am not dating any officers, that would not break code in any way, and I don't want any of this to be broadcasted." He said, storming into his office.

Later that night

As he sat in his apartment watching the end of the news, he saw the next show begin: "Welcome to Z! News. Your news for the hottest gossip and celebrities." As he reached to Change the channel he heard something change his mind. "Nick and Judy is dead and buried, but Nick and July? Maybe not. The famed officer Hopps was killed ten years ago, but her younger sister has recently joined the force and we caught her walking with, talking with, and embracing her sister's past lover. When we reached out to Nick he said: Alright all of you, SHUT UP! I am not dating any officers, that would not break code in any way, and I don't want any of this to be broadcasted! He refused to answer any questions, possibly tying to hide this relationship. Any thoughts on this? Contact us on FurBook to let us know. Next up, we have.." As Nick turned off the Tv, he threw the remote. He was outraged. All he wanted now was his life. He wanted his family.

As he came into work the next day, officers were all crowded around each other, talking and mumbling. He could faintly hear people saying his name. He brushed all this off and went into his office. He sat down and only seconds later, his silence was interrupted by his phone intercom. "Chief! People want to see you!" Yelled Clauhouser. "Who!?" He yelled. He was still tired, and not ready to deal with idiots yet. "Um.. Bonnie and Stu Hopps want to talk to you. They say it's about July and that it's important." "Fine. Send them up." As they entered, he motioned to the chairs and they sat. Stu then opened his mouth, and began to talk.

"Nick.. Um.. We have something we need to say. But I think July should be here as well." "Of course" Nick said, picking up his phone. He dialed her extension and soon she was in his office with her parents.

"Um.. Mom? Dad? What's this about?" "Oh sweetie, i.. I think it's time you told him." Bonnie said, taking her daughter's hand. "Are..you..crazy!? I'm sorry Nick, I.. I don't know what they're saying." "Hopps, what is it. Tell me, or I know your parents will." Nick stared at her. Into her deep green eyes. She knew he wasn't kidding. Nick was trying to look intimidating at 7:30 in the morning, but he barely could. "I don't know what they're saying." Nick stared at her. He could tell she was hiding something. "Very well. Mrs Hopps?" Bonnie stared at nick.. Thinking of the words to say. "July told us she wants to have your kits." She sped through her sentence. Nick began to feel weak, blood rushed from his head.. He started to see visions. Visions of his kits. Lifeless. He started to shake. He lost all control and..

-July POV-

She saw him shake.. He started to foam at the mouth and.. He fell forward.. Hit his head off the desk and fell to the floor.

I ran down to Clauhouser's desk to tell him and he called the fire department. Within minutes ZFD was on scene. The first person from ZFD here.. Finnick. I had met him once when I was about 11. He was the same size, only dressed in a large fireman's hat and cloak. He came in with a medical bag and was trying to wake up Nick. "Nick.. Nick buddy.. Bro you gotta wake up man." He was shaking Nick when he finally woke up. They got him to his feet and into his chair. They got him calmed down and Finnick took me out of his office to tell me what had happened. "He'll be fine. But you might want to stay with him for a few days. He suffered.." "What? Suffered what?" "He suffered a PTSD attack. Not a big one but.. Still. If you stay with him, you can help him." "I will." She said firmly. "Just tend to his needs. And drive him." "Ok. I will" she got the rest of the week off work to help Nick, and drove him home once the ZFD said he was ok. She got him home and he went into his apartment, sat down and watched the news. He wasn't happy. He never was. He wasn't smiling. He never did. He had lost everything. And what her mom said was way too personal. It was true.. But she didn't want Nick to know. As he turned off then news he said his first and only word to her since his attack. "Goodnight." There was only one place for her to sleep in his apartment: next to him in his bed. She didn't want to, but she did. She had to. She couldn't sleep, but in the middle of the night she looked over to hear Nick whimpering and grabbing at the air, trying to pull something close to him. "C-Carrots!" He started mumbling he was starting to cry in his sleep and she could only think of one way to help him. She rolled over towards him.. And into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12: A Pleasant Dream

As he grabbed her, he immediately pulled her closer and up to his chest forcefully, but then softly held her in his arms. He quietly mumbled in his sleep to her. It sounded like: "love you carrots" but she couldn't tell. He stroked her ears and she looked up.. And for the first time.. She saw Chief Wilde smiling. She fell asleep and woke up the next morning with Nick making breakfast. "Morning Hopps!" He called. "Morning. Someone's in a good mood today." "Yea. I had the best dream last night. Judy was there. I got to hold her. It.. It felt so real." He said, staring at his skillet. "I see. Are you feeling better?" "Oh yea. Especially after my sleep last night. I actually slept the whole night." He said. "Well.. I'm gonna get ready to go. I have a meeting today. I'm glad to hear you slept well." She said, going into the bathroom with her clothes to change. "Ok. What meeting?" "You have to go too. It's your meeting with a therapist." She yelled, trying to be heard through the door. They got ready and left, talking about work and such as they drove to the meeting. They pulled in and came into a small office-like space. They registered and sat down until a small otter came out and called their name. They were brought back into the otter's office and the meeting began. "So Nick," the doctor began. "I understand you suffered an attack not too long ago." Nick swallowed hard then nodded. "Yes. The fire department said it was a PTSD attack." The doctor folded his hands on his desk. "I see. So Nick, my report says you reported seeing things as this attack occurred. Could you describe them, if you're able to." Nick began to take deeper breaths. He was trying not to cry. He began to whimper. "It's alright Nick. You don't have to." The doctor said. "Well.. This is just the beginning meeting. I have all your paperwork you need to fill out, I just need to talk to July. Nick, you can go out to the waiting room until I'm done. Ok?" Nick just nodded and left. "July. I need you to fill all this out. Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything that helps or hinders his recovery?" She thought about last night. "Well.. He didn't sleep through the night before.. And so last night he was whimpering and crying and stuff in his sleep, trying to hold onto Judy. I.. I rolled over and he grabbed onto me.. He must have thought I was Judy, because he.. He stopped. He just kinda.. Cuddled me and he slept the whole night. He still doesn't know." The doctor looked at her surprised. "That's.. That's great. Wonderful even. If you were to keep doing that.. He might reach closure and put his attacks at bay. Would you mind doing that?" July thought.. And then sighed. "If it helps him." "I'm sure it does. But don't let him figure that out." She left with Nick and they went back to his apartment. They watched movies, but like always.. Nick was silent and unhappy. Eventually, it was late and they decided to go to bed. July had forgotten about holding him when he freaked out. So in the night, he began to see Judy. He saw her just out of arms reach. "No..No..NO..NO!" He screamed in his head "God please! Just one moment with her! PLEASE!" His panicking woke him up. He opened his eyes.. And in that moment he forgot about the day.. And he forgot about July. All he saw was Judy. Right across from him in his bed. He thought it was her. He pulled her in closer by the face and kissed her. A long and passionate kiss until he felt a strong fist hit his snout. He jumped back and fell off the bed from the unexpected punch.. July getting up and turning on the light. He looked up, holding his bloody snout, and reality came beck to him. He remembered about July. And realized he just kissed her. Not Judy. "Nick! What The HELL!?" She screamed, looking at him. "Ow! I think you broke my snout! I.. I don't know what got into me! Your eyes were closed.. And.. And I thought you were Judy. I forgot you were here!" He yelled back at her, as she got down and touched his face. "Yea. It looks like it might be broken. Let's go to the hospital." She said, putting on a t-shirt and shorts. He got up and she drove him to the hospital. They checked and.. She hadn't broken his snout. They got sent home and eventually went to bed.. July on the floor for the rest of the night. She wasn't going to have that happen a second time tonight. She sat there.. Thinking about how she had just been kissed. She had never been kissed with such.. Passion. Even though her reaction was out of instinct.. If she hadn't hit him.. What would she have done? She sat there and thought about that. She finally thought to herself: I think if I didn't hit him.. I think I would have let him kiss me.. He had such.. Such passion. So much.. Love. She hadn't kissed a fox before. It was so much different than another bunny. So much.. Better. But she didn't know why. When she had kissed a bunny it felt so.. Forced. This had felt different. Natural. Like it was.. Meant to happen. He started to struggle again.. And she decided to try again. She got into his bed and slid close to him. He grabbed her like he did the first time and held her. She thought to herself: "Please don't kiss me.. Please don't kiss me.. Please.. Kiss me.. Kiss me." She thought about it and decided she knew what she would do. So she fell asleep and had a plan for the next day.

The Next Day

She got up and left a note for Nick. She then got in her car and drove to the fire station. Sure enough, she pulled in and was greeted by Finnick. She came up to the offices alone with Finnick and finally said what was in her mind. "Ok, Finnick this is gonna sound crazy but.. So last night there was this whole thing that went down and while I was asleep Nick kissed me thinking I was Judy. And so.. I had never kissed a fox before and it felt so.. Passionate. I loved it. And I wasn't sure if it was passion because it was Nick.. Or passion because it was a fox. So.. I think y-" that's all she could say before Finnick had his lips against hers. But it didn't feel the same. There was no spark, no passion. "What about that?" Finnick said, feeling proud of himself. "It was passion because of Nick. Thanks Finnick. I owe you one!" She said, skipping out of the fire department. Finnick just watched her leave. "Damn. Oh well.." Finnick said, going back down to the garages.

She drove home and saw Nick in his apartment. He was just sitting down.. And she was going to tell him what she thought. He looked like he was asleep. He had his head down on his desk. Maybe he fell asleep working. She thought. She came over and couldn't believe what she saw. He was face down, holding a shattered whiskey glass. There was a slightly used bottle of bourbon near him. There were burn marks on his hands and the table, and glass shards in his face. She picked up her phone and called 911. "Zootopia 911 center.. Please hold." The operator said. "No! I can't hold!" She hung up and called Finnick. He was sitting in an ambulance with 2 paramedics. Telling them what happened. His phone rang. "Hey boys. Maybe she changed her mind on who the passionate one is." He said with a laugh. "Hello!" He said, picking up the phone. "Finnick! Nick's glass exploded! There's shards in his face! Please help! He's at his apartment! HURRY!" He immediately Hubbard up and sounded over his radio. And within seconds Finnick's ambulance and a fire truck were on their way to his apartment. She looked over Nick, bloody and struggling to breathe. "Nick! Nick are you ok!?" He slowly opened an eye. He was still alive. "I.. Love.. You.." He said between wheezy breaths. "No. I'm July. Don't worry Finnick's on his way with help." "I.. I.. Know.. You.. Are..." He began to have even more trouble breathing as the fire department arrived. They didn't knock, but just kicked in the door. They rushed in and started to patch up Nick. They got him into a holder and down to an ambulance. He knew. He knew he was talking to her. He loved HER. He actually felt.. Love. She rode in a police car to the hospital and then went to see the doctors. She was stopped by one on her way up. "July? I'm the trauma surgeon in charge of your partner. He's gonna make it, but he'll have some trouble talking for a bit. Just about a week. He's very lucky. Had he been home alone longer, he would have died. You can go see him in 408." She thanked him and went to nicks room. He was asleep, parts of his face shaved. He had a ton of stitches and some burn tape on his hand. He was still asleep. He wasn't going to work anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13: A Special Converstion

She got Nick home the next morning, and the doctors said he could talk, but it would be raspy. As they sat there, she decided to say what she was going to the past night. "Nick, yesterday when I went to Finnick, I got him to kiss me, because when you did, there was so much.. Passion.. Like I had never felt before and.. I wasn't sure if it was because of you, or because you're a fox and.. It's because of you. You had so much Love.. And passion.. It was.. Amazing. I never felt so much passion in a single kiss. It felt so great.. And natural. I don't know how to describe it." Nick looked at her.. And he got ready to speak. "July, I.. I fell the same. It had so much passion. And.. I think... I think I.. I Love You July." She was so happy.. But she didn't know what to do. But he did. The first thing he did was grab her by the ears and kiss her. The same passion he had before, he had now. She was so happy. She held his face was they kissed, as he stroked her ears. He finally severed the kiss and July came back for another. She leant him back down onto the bed and kissed him. This time with more tongue and passion. As they severed the kiss she laid beside him. They started to talk and he eventually ended up teasing her. "I'm not kidding July. By the way you act, you don't know the first thing about sex." "Yes I do." "I'm not talking textbook knowledge here Hopps, I mean like street knowledge. How to actually have some. Not just textbook knowledge." She looked at him. She knew he was right. She went over and got her laptop and Nick looked at her. "If you're going to look something up like that, I can show you things you couldn't learn from any textbook." He took the laptop from her, put it into PBM, and pulled up a website and let her read the terms. He actually watched her innocence fade from her. Afterwords she turned off the browser and looked up at Nick. "I need a shower." "Have fun." He said. As she was in the shower, she thought to herself about what she had learned. Sex was a dirty, animalistic act. One she didn't know she wanted until now.


	14. Chapter 14: A Natural Desire

As she left the shower she was drying off and decided to look for a fur brush. Nick wouldn't mind if she used his. She was looking through his cabinet when she saw something. Mating spray. Not the same that she had, it looked more expensive. She took out the bottle. She had thought about it.. And she sprayed a tiny bit onto a paper towel. She smelled it.. It didn't smell like anything to her.. But Nick could probably smell it. She sprayed it on her like perfume and then decided just to put on her underwear and go out. Nick wouldn't mind.. She was sure. And maybe something would happen. Just maybe. She came out and as soon as she opened the door Nick looked at her from across the room and started sniffing the air. "Did you.. Did you use some of my mating spray?" He said, coming over to her. "Can you tell?" She said, giving her little tail a wiggle. "Yea. You seem.. Just.. So Irresistible." He said with a smirk. He put a hand around her back and the other around her face. He pulled her in and they began to make out. As they did, Nick backed up and pushed her down onto the bed. He started at her neck and slowly went down, kissing and licking. He went down her chest and stomach to her boyshorts and began to rub her. He then went back up to her chest and undid her bra. We licked and kissed her boobs and then went back down to her boyshorts. He slowly slid them off and looked at her. He then got up for a minute to go get a condom from the bathroom. At that point, while he was in the bathroom, she was sprawled out naked on his bed, facing the door when it suddenly swung open. In walked Bonnie and Stu Hopps. They were there to see Nick. To make sure he was alright. Stu walked in first as Nick came out of the bathroom. "Hey Nick, I bought you this funny coffee mug. It looks…" he looked up from the mug and dropped it. As it shattered on the floor, Bonnie fell over, unconscious. Stu just couldn't believe what he was seeing. His younger daughter, naked, on the bed next to Nick, naked, wearing a condom. Stu just stood there. He was too shocked for words. Too shocked to move. Nick was too. And July, the same. Nick had forgotten they had a key to his apartment. July finally got herself back into a robe, and Nick the same. They woke Bonnie up and had to have a really, really, really long discussion. One no one wanted to have.

Stu stared at Nick. He then looked to July. "I don't care what you think. You're leaving this city. You're going home." "No. Dad, I love it here. And I love Nick. I'm grown up. I will stay." Bonnie grabbed Stu by the arm and swayed her husband. "Stu, we were like them once. Young and dumb. She's an adult." Stu finally accepted this, but was still skeptical about them being together. After that kind of a conversation, Bonnie and Stu decided to leave. After that, Nick decided to get back to what her was doing. He took the bottle of mating spray and sprayed her again, and then got above her, and they began to mate.

He was hitting her over and over, and she was screaming. Their neighbors decided to leave, and they just kept going. Nick was panting and grunting when their door flew open and Finnick walked in, dressed in his fireman's cloak. "Dude! We had a magician come to th- WHHATTT THAAEE FUUUCCKKK!?" He turned around, slammed the door and bolted. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could. They didn't even care. They kept making love. But soon after, Nick reached climax, and soon put everything to rest.

Later Nick called Finnick and explained what had happened. July's parents were still upset about the event, but they would get over it


	15. Chapter 15: Time For Work

It had finally come. The day they needed to return to work. They got in the car, Nick hiding his emotions of July. They got to the precinct and walked in together. Nick went to his office and July to hers. Nick spent the day filing reports and talking to officers until in the afternoon, July came in, locked the door, and got on his desk. She climbed up and pulled him in by his collar kissing him passionately. "Hey. You ready to go home?" He just smiled back at her. "Yea. Remember, we can't do stuff until we go back, I don't want the media to see us." She grabbed him and kissed him again. "I know. Let's go." They went out and walked down to Clauhouser's desk, where he had the security cameras pulled up. He pulled them over to his desk and began to talk "so.. Chief, July.. Why were u guys together?" He smiled, trying to hold in excitement. "She came in to see if I was ready to leave. I drove her to work today. Why?" Nick scorned him. He just wanted to go home. "Are you sureeeee?" He squealed. "Yes. Why?" Clauhouser moved the monitor over and selected the chief's office security camera. Nick had forgotten it was there. He hit the play button and they saw July hop up on his desk, pull him in and kiss him. Clauhouser stopped on the blurry picture of them kissing, looked up at them and smiled. "You suuuurrreeeeeee?" Nick just looked at him, shocked. "This never happened. Understand? If anyone else finds this out, especially the media, you're fired." Clauhouser stared at him. "You couldn't fire me without a reason." He said firmly. "Insubordination!" Nick said, pointing a finger at him. "Goodnight Clauhouser." They left and returned to their apartment. They watched Z! News to see if Clauhouser had told. "Welcome to Z! News. Your top news for the hottest gossip and celebrity news. July and Nick? CONFIRMED! We have the story that the couple have even MATED!" Nick paused the TV."That's it. He's fired. He told the media." He resumed the program. "This story ratted out by July's own parents Bonnie and Stu Hopps." He paused it again. "I stand corrected." He played the tv. "We traveled to their home in bunny burrow and we were told the couple mated last night after their parents came by with a present." Nick turned off the tv and grabbed his keys and police hat. "I'll be back." He said, planting a kiss on July's lips. He left and sped to bunny burrow. He pulled in the HOPPS family farm and came to her door. He knocked on the door and soon it was answered by John, one of July's younger brothers. He was only about 8. "Mama! The police fox is here!" He yelled back into the house. Soon Nick was greeted by Bonnie and Stu. They were smiling, but Nick was not. "Hi Nick! How are ya?" Stu said, jolly as ever. "Cut your bullshit Stu. I know you ratted me to the press." Stu frowned. "Nick they came to us and we decided to tell them." Nick pushed his way into the house. "That was not your information to tell to the press. Now, I'm screwed." Nick looked around and then out the windows. Like always he saw Stu's kids working outside. He then cracked a sly grin. "I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow." He then got back in his patrol car and left, retuning to Zootopia he made a detour. He then pulled into a large building. It was dark outside now, and brightly shone the flag of Zootopia on the sign. Next to "ZKPS". Below it, there was written: "Zootopia Kit Protective Services" Nick smiled and entered the building. He came into the office space and met an agent In a suit. He then filled out a form. The top labeled: Anonymous Complaint File.

He filled out the paperwork for an anonymous tip about a family using under-age forced labor. He then left and returned home. The next morning, he was met by a KPS agent who got into their van, and left for the tip location with Nick.

They arrived, and Nick pulled his patrol car with its lights on to where it was blocking their driveway. He rode up with them in their van with its orange lights on, and sure enough (just as Nick hoped) there were kits out in the fields working. They came to the front door and knocked, Stu and Bonnie answering. The white KPS fox then pulled out his badge and stopped Stu from talking. "I'm agent Howler from Zootopa KPS. Can I speak with you two in private?" As they sat in the living room, the agent looked around and then sat down. "So.. Mr and Mrs HOPPS, this says you have 275 kits, and I assume they all work or have worked on your farm?" Stu swallowed and then answered. "Yes. They work on the farm as soon as they're able to. Usually at about 7 or 8 years old." The agent looked at him. "I see. How long have you ran this business?" Stu smiled. "Twenty-five years." "I see. And may I see your business certificate of operation?" Now, Stu frowned. "Um.. Well we don't have a certificate." The KPS agent took notes on his clipboard. "So this isn't a business?" "No. It is. We aren't certified." The KPS agent frowned. "So, you have an illegal business with illegal employees." Stu stood up at this accusation. "Now hold on. All my employees are my own kits. My own fur and fluff." "So all of your workers are over the age of fourteen?" Stu frowned. "No." "Are all of your workers reimbursed at least 14,000 dollars per year for their work, permitted it is completed per daily assignment?" "No." "And you are unregistered. You are breaking three laws. And not being registered means you pay no taxes on this business and haven't for twenty-five years." "Yea." Stu said with a frown. The KPS agent stood up and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed Stu and pushed him against the wall. "You're under arrest for tax fraud, illegal underage labor violations, and an illegal business as well as undeclared transportation of commerce between state lines and distributing food without proper documentation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything and everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you fail to provide an attorney orcannot afford one within thirty days of your court appeal, you will have an attorney appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Stu looked down and shed a tear. "Yes. Yes I do." As the KPS agent handed Stu over to Nick, Stu's kits started to crowd around them. Nick Walked stu out to their car and they drove to the ZPD. Stu was put in a holding cell and processed.


	16. Chapter 16: Everyone Knows

As Nick went into work the next day with July, he pulled into the ZPD lot to see news vans in about every spot. He parked in his "Reserved For Chief Of Police" spot and went inside.

As he entered, paw in paw with July, knowing no one would care, he was blinded by camera flashes. Soon he just walked through, cameras focused on them. Clauhouser away from his desk being interviewed. The interview was cut short by the camera and reporter for CH. 11 rushing over to them. Reporters, podcasters, and journalists crowded around Nick and July, bombarding them with questions. Nick fought through the seas of reporters until he made it to his office. He sat down and looked over all the reports. Assaults, robberies, all by predators. Why did it have to be predators? The BOG was all ready to pass a bill to make predators wear their control collars, and they probably would. As the day went on, Nick was called to the mayors office to meet with the mayors, board of governors, county seats, district attorneys and the other lawyers.

They talked and eventually, put it to a vote. The ruling was that the bill would proceed and be put into action that night. It was finally time. 200 million control devices. They would be used tonight.

July and Nick sat watching tv, when the tv program stopped. The Tv just lit up with: THE EMERGENCY ALERT STSTEM

Has Issued A(n)

EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION

For Your Area Until Further Notice.

The voice over the tv began. "Hello. This is an emergency action notification for the area of Sahara square, Zootopia. Please stay tuned, important information will follow." Nick still didn't know what was happening, and he pulled July in close to him, keeping her safe. "The government of Zootopia and the mayor's office has issued a shelter in place alert. All citizens must stay inside your dwellings until further notice. Civil authorities will be entering your dwelling and administering action control collars for all predators in the following areas: Tundra-town, Zootopia. Sahara city, Zootopia. Rainforest District, Zootopia, Sahara Square, Zootopia, deer-brook county, Zootopia including Bunny Burrow. Please shelter in place and wait for civil authorities to arrive." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "ZPD open up!" Nick came over and opened the door. He was handcuffed and they searched their apartment. They then snapped a collar around Nick's knock and told him never to remove it. They un- handcuffed Nick and left. Nick then found out every predator had this happen.

As Nick looked at the collar in the mirror, he saw it said: DO NOT REMOVE on the tag. As well as the ID number. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew this would cause problems.


	17. Chapter 17: The Erruption

As they laid together on the couch, both sound asleep in each other's arms, Nick was slowly awoken. July was still asleep as Nick reached over her and grabbed his phone. He saw Clauhouser's number and picture show up and he quietly denied the call. Whatever Clauhouser had to say could wait. He was putting his phone back down when it rang again. It was still Clauhouser's number. He denied it and waited until it rang a third, then fourth time. Eventually. Nick quietly got up and picked up his phone. "What is it? You woke me up." Nick scorned through the phone. "CHIEF! Haven't you heard!? YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE. THEY'RE CALLING YOU ON RIOT CONTROL!" Clauhouser screamed to Nick. "Wait, what happened?" Nick asked as he turned on the tv. As he did ZNN wasn't there. There was just a Shelter In Place Alert by the Emergency Alert System. "Get in here! You need to suit up. Get your riot gear on! The city's going mad!" "Fuck. I'm on my way." Nick hung up and looked around to see flipped cars, burning buildings, just panic. He pulled into the precinct and got ready. He loaded into the van and he was shipped to his position. He stood out on the front line. Literally. He was holding a riot shield and bat and was pushing people down Main Street. And he did, people threw bottles, trash, and everything they could find. These were predators protesting the collars they were given. Many had already robbed homes, stores, and multiple police cars had been lit on fire. "We ha.. ..-99..mai..et" the radio called out between static. "Copy your last 27, over" Nick said over his radio. The next thing he knew, he realized exactly what he had heard. And it hit him. It actually hit him.

As the hijacked patrol car drove behind the police barricades it hit Nick. It specifically went out of its way to hit Nick and then keep going.

As the patrol car knocked Nick off his feet and over the car, Nick went numb. He wasn't in pain, he was numb. He couldn't feel anything. He hit the ground and his thoughts went to July. To their kits. To Melanie. He was wondering what would happen to them as his grasp on his consciousness faded away.


	18. Author Notes

Hey everybody! Cummins03 here. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm still working on more chapters and I want you to know they should be done soon. I hope you can PM me or leave me a comment/review to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and everything in between. Remember to follow/favorite me and my story. Comments, PM's and reviews really do help me to know what I should do and how I can fix things for you. Hope there wasn't too much smut for you, I tried not to make it too bad. If you want to see something specific in the upcoming chapters (I have idea but would like to have more) tell me with a message or review. I will give shoutouts in my chapters for ideas. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then, this is Cummins03, Signing Off!


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking The News

Chapter 19: Breaking The News

It was already about 11PM when July's phone started ringing, but unlike Nick, July accepted the call. "Hi! This is July." She said to Clauhouser on the other side of the call. "July.. you probably already know Nick was dispatched for riot control." July was looking around for him, but stopped now. "Oh, um ok. I actually didn't know that but.. ok. Thanks." So um.. July.. He was on Main Street." This confused her. Was? "So, he's on his way home?" She said, she couldn't wait for him to be home, until she remembered she had to go to the hospital.. again. She needed to meet with her doctor. "Um.. not.. not quite." Clauhouser's voice was breaking as he explained. "He.. he got hit. A patrol car got hijacked. He.. he's at the hospital. They.. they want you there." "I'm on my way" she said, trying to sound confident. She made it to the hospital and met her parents. They had apparently been called. She sat down and was told what happened. She was told he wasn't ok. She was eventually told he was out of surgery. She came into his room and looked at the fox. Her fox. Broken and battered in the bed. As she came in he looked over at her. "H.. hey July." He said, his voice raspy. She began to cry just as she did before. "N.. Nick. When I got the call.. I thought you were.." "I'm fine. I was just bleeding pretty bad in my spleen. Other than a broken arm and leg they patched me up and fit me for casts. They said I'd be ok to walk. They also said I just blacked out." As she laid next to him, she hugged him. "I love you Nick." He smiled. "I love you too July" now go on home. It's late." The doctor walked in. "Hey July. I need to talk to you." He said with a wink. But this was July's doctor. Not his. They had been spending quite a lot of time together... Nick recalled. "Sure. Where do you want to talk at?" She said, winking. This can't be a coincidence. Why are they winking!? "Well.. I over heard you talking and I heard you're going home.. Do you just want to meet there?" He said, another wink. What does that mean?! Why the winking.. and the spending time together.. and the calls they would have and.. wait! "Sure. Love you Nick!" She said, turning to wink at her doctor. She then skipped out as if he wasn't there and the doctor put a paw on her shoulder as they left his room. The doctor was a black timber-wolf, taller than Nick. He called Finnick. Who quickly came by to talk with him. "Finnick.. do.. do you know what they were talking about? And about the winking?" Finnick looked at Nick with a smile on his face. "I think if she wanted you to know.. she'd have told you by now." Finnick looked at him.. I hope he doesn't mean what I think.. "what do you mean by that?!" Nick was beginning to panic. "Let's just say.. we aren't the only con artists in the world." Finnick said, bumping Nick's arm. "I'm going to the cafeteria" Finnick said before taking off to get food. The nurse came in as Finnick was leaving, a tall doe. She came in to give Nick more IV fluid when Nick just stared at her. "I'm leaving." He said, getting out of bed. "Mr. Wilde. Please just stay. It would be dangerous for you-." "I'm going HOME!" Nick shouted at her, turning to leave the room.. hobbling on his crutches. He filled out all the forms, and in about two hours.. Finnick was driving him back home.

As Nick came back into his apartment, the wolf doctor was coming out of his apartment. It was about two in the morning and the wolf was covered in sweat. Nick knew what happened. How could she do this to me? He asked himself mentally. With a wolf? Was I not good enough!? He was going crazy by the time he finally turned the key and entered his apartment. He walked in to see July in her sports bra and spandex on the couch. A crimson rage burnt in his heart. "Nick.. what are.. you doing.. here?!" She said between pants. "I came home early. So how was your special date with the wolf!?" He yelled at her. "Nick! You're being a jerk. So what I have friends." Nick was about to drop the bomb. "I'm a jerk?! I'M A JERK!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I AM!?" He was full out screaming and his collar was ready to zap him. "Nick! Stop it!" She demanded. "IM ALSO FAITHFUL JULY! YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT IT. ITS WHEN YOU DON'T SLEEP WITH YOUR DOCTOR!" Nick was full on rage mode. His collar had already shocked him multiple times. But he was still mad. He was mad until he loosed down to her. Until his eyes met with hers.. her wide, tear stained eyes. "N..Nick.. you-you don't think.. I'm.. I'm cheating... d-do you?" July was in a full sob, broken by Nick's hard words. But her sadness soon turned to rage. "I.. I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME TO BE FAITHFUL! YOU ARE SO SELF CENTERED!" July slammed a set of files onto the floor. She threw on a coat and ran out of the apartment, leaving only Nick and the dreadful silence. Nick slowly walked over to the files she threw. He collected them quietly and looked at the first one. The top was headed with the words: "ZOOTOPIA MEDICAL CLINIC" below the title read: "Obstetrics And Gynecology". As Nick read on, his mind started to make him panic. As he finished the paper.. He was in a full panic. He had to find her. He rushed to put on his police uniform. 'She has to be so scared' he thought to himself. 'She's out there.. in the rain all by herself.. well, sorta.'


	20. Chapter 20: How Do We Tell Them

Chapter 20: How do we tell them?

As Nick rushed out to his patrol car and got in, he turned on his lights and began to drive around the streets. Her car was gone, and he was busy looking for it. He turned off his lights.. and soon he spotted it. He pulled up behind her at a stoplight and saw her face in the mirror. She was still crying and as she sped off when the light turned, he closed in behind her and flipped on his lights.

She soon pulled off the road and retrieved her police badge. She tried to dry her face as best as she could and she stood up and got out to tell the cop what of. When she met Nick at the door, she scoffed and turned around. "July. I'm sorry. For everything. I was insensitive. I know this. Please. I read the papers. Just come here. Please."

July turned around and walked back to him, planting her face in his stomach. He stroked her ears, and he too, cried. The two were the craziest, The cutest, and the best couple in this city. And they faced their next big challenge. Parenthood.

As they were sitting on the bed, completely dry now, they were beginning to wonder. July was going to tell Nick the next day with her parents.. but now that Nick knew, they had to figure out how to tell Stu and Bonnie.

As they came into the driveway of the ex- Hopps family farm, they were still worried.. and this time, it was mutual. Even if she was only 2 months. They still didn't know how to say it. Especially after Judy. They got to the house and unloaded their bags into July's old room. They all decided to let the kits stay home while the four of them went out to eat.

As they sat in the restaurant, they talked casually until the waiter came by for drink orders. Three carrot juices for the rabbits.. and a carrot whiskey without the rocks for Nick. It was going to be a long night for him. As they ordered their food and got to eating, another bunny couple, only about 20, sat down near them. They had a small kit in their arms and Bonnie looked at the tiny bunny for a moment before turning back to Stu. "Do you remember what it's like to hold a baby?" Bonnie said, seeming to be lost in their memories. Before Stu could respond, she already began talking. "I remember when we still had baby kits. When we would get to hold them, and love them. Now they're all just teenagers." "Yea. I remember." Stu said, reaching out to take his wife's paw. "All the sleepless nights, the long days.. the." "Stu. You're thinking of all the negative things. Think about their first steps.. their first words.. all the firsts. Think of how great they are." She said with a smile. Nick bumped July in the side and spoke up. "Actually Bonnie.. Funny story about kits.." he looked at July, seeing if she would continue. She didn't and just stared up at Nick. "What is it Nick?" Stu said, getting concerned as the silence stood. The waiter came back with the drinks. Before he could leave, Nick grabbed his whiskey, knocked the whole glass down in one gulp and handed the glass back to the waiter. With his newfound carrot flavored liquid courage, he decided to be blatant. "July is pregnant and I'm the father." Nick let out a sigh as he felt the world's heaviest weights fall off his shoulders.. only to land on Stu's. Bonnie reached across the table, taking July's hand. "Oh my God! I'm so so happy!" She said, ecstatic. However, Stu was not. "W-wait.. like.. actually..?" He said, fearful. July just looked at him with a smile and nodded. Stu was panicked. As Nick looked at him.. fear started to set in.. and so did the alcohol. It all hit him at once. The alcohol increased his heart rate to a spike.. and... ZAP! His action collar went off. As soon as it did.. Nick knew it. "AAH! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He shouted, as a waiter came over to see if he was alright.

As the night progressed, most talks were about July or her baby. Or babies. But Stu and Nick mainly stayed quiet. Mostly exchanging looks across the table. When the table fell silent, the tension was so think it could have been cut with a knife. Nick was staring at Stu, who was returning the favor. As they both eyed each other over, the women watched them to see what each would do. Nick wasn't sure if it would be worse for stu to talk, or stay silent. But he quickly learned as Stu said nothing. Stu stayed this way the entire night. Even once returning home.

As they returned home, they were stopped by a line of traffic at a standstill. After about 30 minutes of waiting, they decided to leave and take another route home.

As they came home, Bonnie and July talked as Nick and Stu sat on the couch. They turned in the news only to find something they didn't want to know.

"THIS IS ZNN." The voice over the tv boomed as the program returned. "Hello. I'm Natile Clausman here tonight for ZNN. We have urgent stories on the civil unrest dividing cities and neighborhoods here in Zootopia. We have early reports from the ZPD that a fox has been shot and killed outside of Zootopia in bunny burrow recently. A pastry chef, Gideon Grey, was shot and killed by two bunny police officers only hours ago. This, the thirteenth police shooting of a predator by a prey police officer in the last ten days. Police say Gideon was reaching for what they believed was a weapon when the officers shot him dead, leaving his 12 year old daughter terrified in the passenger seat. She told police he was reaching for his drivers license when police shot him four times in the back, and twice in the neck. He was pronounced dead at the scene. We have been told traffic patterns are currently adjusting back to normal after the police finished handling the situation." Stu and Nick both were scared. "What?! The cops shot Gideon?! That's just bullshit. Thirteen shooting deaths in ten days. This is pathetic. The cops won't have any punishment for shooting unarmed preds." Nick said, outraged that preds were being unfairly killed by prey police officers. And it was happening in his department. He knew the smaller prey animals were still scared, even with the collars. Being pulled over as a predator meant getting threatened at gunpoint. It meant the possibility of being shot for trying to get your license. Nick felt even worse knowing no matter what you told cops, this wouldn't change. At least not in a good way.

Weeks progressing, turning into months only made the shootings become more relevant. More frequent. Predators were dropping in number. And predators couldn't mate because of the collar. As soon as your heart rate spiked.. you were zapped. Then, the police were on their way.

What struck fear into Nick more than the thought of being shot.. was anything about July. She was going into her 6th month. It was time again for Nick to drive his overly pregnant girlfriend to the clinic. Just was always, Nick silently got ready. Slipping his loaded pistols into his clothes. One in his shoe.. One under his arm.. One In his waist. Just as always, not telling July. As he got her into the car, helping her slowly climb up into her seat, he darted his eyes around. Ready to strike at a moments notice. He got into the car.. and started the treacherous drive to the small clinic on the other side of the city.


	21. Chapter 21: Code Blue

Chapter 21: Code Blue

As they sat in the small clinic's waiting room, Nick looked around at the uncomfortable stares of the other couples. He could hear a pair of pigs whispering near them. "It's just disgraceful. A fox and a bunny. Interspecies freaks." He heard. He was trying to drown out their harsh words when the elk nurse finally came out. "Hopps, Wilde." She called as Nick and July stood up. They came back to the exam room and answered all the questions. Eventually, the otter doctor wheeled in the ultrasound machine. It was time once again for Nick to have a thrilling yet terrifying experience.

"So, mom." The doctor spoke up. "I see you said you were having a lot of kicking. I bet that shows you've got a pair or two of rabbit feet in there. Today, we'll be able to tell the species and gender of the four."

As Nick held July's paw, the doctor rolled up her shirt and squeezed out a dab of ultrasound gel onto her stomach. Nick squeezed her paw even tighter as the doctor put the small probe onto the bunny.

As he moved it, you could begin to hear a faint heartbeat. Then two, three, and four beats as a group of tiny kits came into view. The doctor looked back at the two to see their faces lit with joy. "Well.. Baby 1 is right here.. and SHE appears to be mixed." The otter pointed at the screen to the kit. "You can see a longer tail than a bunny, but you can see large ears like one. And there is one of her paws. Baby 2 is here.. and SHE looks like a bunny. Short tail and long ears." Nick looked back down at July. "Wow. Two girls. Looks like I might be outnumbered." "Make that three girls dad. And baby 3 looks like a fox." Nick smiled. "Looks like I'm outnumbered. Now I'll have to deal with four moody girls." July bumped him for that comment. "And baby 4 looks like a boy. A mixed boy. Short ears, short tail." Nick bent down and kissed July as the doctor took a picture of the ultrasound and packed up the machine. "I must say, even the non-mixed kits could be mixed fur colors. You could have a white and red fox. Or a grey and red bunny. We won't know until they're here." The doctor put his paw down onto her belly and then made an uncomfortable expression. He pulled his paw back up quickly, and he saw on the tips of his paw, dark red blood. He looked back down and pulled her shorts down a bit to see her blood-soaked panties. His eyes widened, and so did Nick's. His entire world slowing down. The doctor shot over to the phone and dialed a number. The intercom kicked on and the doctors voice could be heard. "CODE BLUE INITIATION IN EXAM ROOM EIGHT. CODE BLUE INITIATION IN EXAM ROOM EIGHT." July started to lean up, but the doctor pushed her back down by the shoulder. "Stay lying down. You need to stay calm for their safety." Two doctors burst in with a gurney and moved her onto it. They pushed Nick back as they took off out the door to the ambulance waiting outside.

Nick was told not to follow the ambulance. He was told to go to Zootopia Medical Center and to ask for them. The ambulance sped off, and soon.. so did Nick. He pulled out his phone and dialed her parents. They should be the first to know. "Hey Nick. How is it?" Bonnie said, obviously preoccupied with something else. "Bonnie. July is on her way to the hospital. We were at the clinic and she started bleeding. I don't know what's wrong. Meet me at ZGH." He hung up as he turned on the police lights and siren and sped through the red light ahead of him.

As he arrived at the hospital, he frantically asked the triage nurse about July. She pointed him to a room where he burst in to find only a doctor. "Officer Wilde. I'm so glad you're here." The caribou said. "July was taken to surgery. She has.." the doctor took a deep breath to compose himself. "She has a ruptured placenta. As of right now, our obstetrical surgery team is trying to repair the damage. Right now she has about a ninety percent chance of living. The kits.. only about thirty percent." Nick felt his heart drop. He felt his world crumbling. Crushing him with the rubble. "Keep in mind. You only had about a ten percent chance of getting her pregnant, so miracles do happen. But don't raise your hopes too high. We'll let you know when she's out of surgery." With that, the caribou left the room, leaving only Nick and his thoughts.

Soon Bonnie and Stu showed up. They brought with them Johnny. Johnny was the same age as July, one of her brothers. As they sat together in the room, Nick eagerly waited for the news. He waited for the words 'she's alright.' Or 'she made it.' But he simply sat there, until five hours after arriving, the doctor returned. This time, with two other staff dressed in surgical scrubs.

"Nick. She made it." The doctor began. 'Wait, she? SHE!?' Nick thought to himself "all of them did. But.." as the weights began to lift from the family, they stopped halfway. 'But.?' "But.. there's no guarantee of the kits.. mental.. health. They were deprived of oxygen for a period of time that.. that could.. could cause.. defects." Nick's heart fell, it fell through the floor of the room he was in. "Defects?!" Nick shouted, on the verge of tears. "What do you mean?!" Nicks tears broke the dams in his head, and began to rain down. "D-D-Do you.. y-you mean?" Nick struggled to even speak. The thoughts of what the doctor was saying were too much for him to comprehend. "Nicholas. We mean.. there's no guarantee.. we're saying that.. they could be.. brain dead. Nick, the kits run a risk of having disabilities, or health concerns, or brain function impairments. And as sad as it is.. that's the truth. There's nothing I can do.. or you can.. to change those odds. If there was.. that's what we would do. But there is nothing we can. We need you to be strong." As Nick lay on the ground, crumpled, the pain just too real, he wasn't sure what he would do. If she knew. If she should. What would happen to them. As Nick's tears poolled below him, the doctors left him to be alone. But before they could, the main surgeon came to Nick and put a hand onto his shoulder. "She doesn't know yet. It's up to you wether she does." With this, more thoughts came through Nick's mind. But mostly he just hurt. The tears made him hurt physically. The news made him hurt inside. They made something inside him hurt for those tiny, helpless kits. And for once in his life. Nicholas Wilde couldn't cheat his way out of the inevitabilities. He couldn't weasel his way through. All he could do was hope. Something he never did more than right now.

As he made his way through the hospital, struggling to see through the tears, he as stared at by everyone there. He made his way into the OB unit and came to the room marked with HOPPS. He came into the room to a tiny bunny in a bed for an elephant. She smiled wide from his entry, but her smile quickly faded when she saw his tears. "Nick? Why are you crying? Th-They told me the kits all made it." She said, trying to calm him as he came to her. He came up to the bed and bent down onto his knees to look her in the eyes. With this, July knew something was wrong. "J-July, they t-t-told me that.." as Nick struggled for words, he began to cry again as he looked down at the floor, away from her now misty eyes. "They might not.. n-not carry.. t-to term. They m-m-might.. be.. d-d-dis..a-abled." He said, with one final sob before a gasp for air. "I don't want you to- to go through that July. I don't. I don't. Really." "Nick. It's okay. We-we'll go through this.. together. I don't want that either. And that won't happen. We'll have four little balls of fur." She said, fighting back her own tears until Nick held her. As they sat together in the oversized bed, they just held each other until a cry of hope came. A cry of hope in the form of a tiny kick from their kit. As the two felt the tiny child kicking, they felt hope. More than they could imagine. They felt proud. Proud of all they had done. And most of all, they felt love. Love for the tiny things that were their kits. That were their life. Their angels. "They're our love. That's what we have. Four little balls of fur that no matter what, will be loved." He said, as he stared into her eyes. They shared a passionate kiss that may have never ended if not for the nurse coming in. "I'm sorry if I'm.. interrupting." She said awkwardly "but some bunnies are here. Bonnie, Stu, and Johnny Hopps. Should I let them in?" "Yes. That would be fine." Nick said as he let go of July and stood up. He walked over to his radio, excused himself, and went into the hallway. "Chief Wilde to base. Copy base, over." He said. Clauhouser responded, "10-4 chief Wilde. Base copies. Relay your 16, over." "10-4 base. Requesting 18 22-77's at ZGH, bravo target code 2. Protection for officer Hector, Onyx, Private, Private, Standard. Over." "10-4 chief. Dispatching officers to your VC, over." As Nick re-entered the room, the family was talking, and Bonnie of course was feeling July's belly. The nurse soon re-enters with several electronic devices and an ultrasound machine. "Alright ms. Hopps. We are going to check the kits' heart rate and take a look at them. Alright?" July just smiled back at the nurse. "Alright." She said. 'Happy even when things like this happen. I love that.' Nick thought to himself as he came over to hold her paw.

The nurse put electrodes on her belly and turned on four small monitors. Soon, the monitors each picked up a small pulse and began to show their rhythm. All smiled as they saw the healthy heart rates of the kits. And soon, the nurse put the ultrasound probe back onto her belly, and soon.. Nick got to see his kits once again.


	22. Chapter 22: Call The Paramedics

Chapter 22: Call The Paramedics

-Two months since the surgery, both Nick and July stay at home for her final eight days of pregnancy.. However, one day while at home, Nick receives a call that turns his plans of being with her, upside down.-

As Nick got up from the couch and walked to his phone, he thought about who could possibly be calling at ten PM. As he picked up the phone, he heard a familiar voice. "Chief Wilde?" "Mr. Mayor!" Nick shouted upon realization. "We need you at my office. You have to sign an ordinance." He boomed. "Do I need to be there? July is onl-." "I know! You need to be here. You have to sign our ordinance. The riots have started again. We need to call in the National Guard." Nick looked back at July, and then back at his phone. "Alright. I'll be there shortly." He shot clauhouser a text. 'Hey can u come watch July, I need to do something.' Soon he got a reply. 'Yea. Sure. OMW.' Clauhouser arrived and Nick took off.

-With July-

"Hey July. You're looking great." July just smiled, everyone told her that.. all the time, but she never got tired of it. "I know Clauhouser. It's just the glow. Especially this close to my due date." "How close is your due date?" "Too close." She sighed. "Only eight days. They've been kicking most of the night, I don't sleep as good. But.. I know. It'll all be worth it. Ow!" She exclaimed, putting Clauhoser into a panic. "What happened!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" "Clauhoser, I'm fine. They just kicked. It surprised me. Ow!" "Okay. Another kick?" She put her hand on her belly. "Yea.. I think so. Can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom." "Sure." The fat cheetah said, helping up the practically immobile bunny. As she went to the bathroom, clauhoser held a framed picture of the ultrasound picture of all the kits. However, he quickly dropped it, only to have it shatter at his feet as he heard the bunny's scream.

-With Nick-

As he sped through the city, police lights and sirens on, he just wanted to get there, sign the papers. And get back. He pulled up to the capitol building and pulled out his badge, running past security. He ran through the capitol and past the mayor's secretary. "Mr. Mayor. I'm here." The mayor eyed over the fox as he responded. "Yea. And I see you tear-assed your way through my building. Sit down. You are going to be connected to the General in charge of the National Guard unit we're planning to call in. You need to talk to him." Nick just pushed his way past the mayor to the table. "I just want to sign the paper, and get back home. I left my pregnant girlfriend at home." The mayor just walked to his computer and stared typing. "I know. If you talk to him, and convince him, he'll send us the papers." Soon, Nick was met with the projected face of the rhino In his military uniform. "Officer Wilde. Why do you believe you need my men to be tear-asking their way through your city? Can't your men handle this?!" "General Ramsey, we need extra support. My men can't handle riots of this size. And that's because riots of this size have never occurred before. We need extra intervention." The rhino just sighed and put a paw on his face. "I will send units. I'm sending the documents now."

-With July-

As she screamed, Clauhouser dropped the picture and ran through the hallway and into the bathroom, dropping his shoulder and knocking he door in. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He screamed. As he looked down at the panting bunny, she was in a pair of gray underwear, stained dark by the blood and pre-birth. "M-My water broke." She seemed so calm.. for a solid minute. "MY WATER BROKE!" She screamed, causing Clauhoser to cover his ears.

-with Nick-

As he waved goodbye and walked out of the building, he climbed into his car and turned it on. Just as he did, he heard the radio sound off. "Officer Clauhoser is requesting 22-17 to his location, for.. Hopps. Please respond nearby units. Over. " with that, Nick lost it. He knocked his cruiser into drive, turned on the lights and sirens, and took off down the road. Back to his home. Back to his bunny.

-with July-

Clauhoser picked her up and carried her into the living room and laid her down on the floor. "Um.. okay. Just.. um.. just breathe. Yea. Slow deep breaths. In.. and out.. okay. And don't push. The paramedics are t here yet. Dispatch, copy sir-rep on incoming 22-17's, over." A voice picked up over the radio. "This is medic 77. We are 8 out. Ready to intercept patient. We are turning from 7th onto Wilson. Over." The radio was silent, but only for a moment. Until Nick's voice could be heard. "Clauhoser. Copy Clauhoser. I am on Wilson. I req.-" everyone stopped at this. The radios were still up. "Officer Wilde could you repeat your 22, over. Officer Wilde?" This began to make all who heard tens more. But nothing could strike fear more than this. "Officer Clauhoser, your 22-17 has been involved in a.. traffic collision with a police cruiser. We are dispatching another unit. Now. Over." This caused their room to fall silent. All that could be hard was the labored breathing of the tiny bunny

-with Nick-

As he burnt off down the road, he looked down at his laptop and picked up his radio. "Clauhoser. Copy Clauhoser. I am on Wilson. I req.-" was all he could get out. He was traveling just under 145 miles per hour when the ambulance pulled into his lane. He looked up in time to see the lights, but nothing else. In a few short seconds, he had lost consciousness and was struggling to breathe in his crumpled police car. Left astray on the side of the road, overturned and broken like an old forgotten toy. In a few short minutes, ambulances arrived, but that was unknown to Nick. Bare lay able to breathe and still unconscious, he dangled upside down from his seat belt in the overturned car. At this time, the paramedics in the ambulance that was hit were treated for minor injuries, but Nick was far worse.

After cutting him out of the car. They placed him on a backboard. Cervical neck collar. SAM splint for his broken leg. Head stabilizer for the blunt trauma. Gauze and bandage for the scrapes and bruises. Parts of his head wrapped in medical tape to hold the glass shards from moving, but that was not their first concern. As they hauled him to the hospital, that put a tube in his throat so he could breathe while they took him into surgery.

-with July-

As she was frantic from he accident, and defending further into labor, the ambulance couldn't get here soon enough. When the paramedics finally arrived they had to strap her to the gurney. As they took her to the hospital, she screamed like bloody murder in the back of the ambulance, while Clauhoser tried his best not to cry seeing the bunny in so much pain.

They got her into a room, and gave her medication, but it would still be hours before she could deliver. To get her dilated, they made her walk around the hospital, but at this time, Nick was getting out of surgery. Walking with another bunny around the hospital, a white fox stopped her. "July Hopps? I'm the doctor who has been assigned to Nick. I needed to update you on his condition. He has a broken leg, multiple broken fingers and toes. A few broken ribs, internal bleeding we got controlled. His appendix ruptured, so it was removed. But.. he sustained head trauma in the accident. There was bleeding in his brain, but we got it under control. As of right now, he-" the doctor paused, trying to get his confidence up to tell the bunny. "Right now he is comatose. He is breathing with an aid mask, but he still isn't waking up. He's in 507 if you want to see him."

As she walked to his room, she prayed it wasn't as bad as the doctor said. She tried to convince herself he was fine. That he would wake up soon. But as she stood next to the fox, her fox. She soon realized the doctor was right. Her fox lay broken, in a hospital gown, seemingly held together by bandage and wires.

As she came up to hold his hand, she heard a noise. A noise that can stoke fear into any person. The sound of a flatlined monitor.

The bunny nurse backed her up as the doctors started to pour in. They started CPR and hooked up the defibrillator. "We don't need to be seeing this. This day is supposed to be happy." She said while walking July out of Nick's room. As she left, she could hear the defibrillator go off.

-with Nick-

"No pulse. Start compressions. The pads are down. HANDS OFF! SHOCKING!" He said, as a loud THUMP! Could be heard from the machine. But still the tone drone on. "No pulse. Resume compressions."

As Nick stood and watched from across the room, a feeling of realization came over him. "That's.. That's me. I'm dead." He walked through the door and out into the hallway however, the trauma center hallway soon seemed to morph into a maternity ward. As he passed by the large glass window of the nursery, he glanced in, being lost in the look of all the newborn kits. He was soon broken from his trance with a voice. One he hadn't heard in ten years. "Nick!" Judy exclaimed. As Nick turned to see her, she was walking. Several kits around the age of four walking around her or in her arms. But these were not just kits. They were.. his kits. Little fur balls of bunny and fox. She came to him, but stopped him from touching her. "Nick. You shouldn't be here." Her voice sounded concerned, almost sad. "What? I-I want to be here.. with you. With our family." Judy just gave him a solum look. "Nick. You need to go to your family on earth. To July. You have to take care of her. Because those kits will grow up. And they will do that with their father. You. You need to be with her. You need to live." Nick started to cry at this. He knew he needed to. But he wanted to be with Judy. "Nick. You need to live. You need to live Nick. You-..." as life faded back, and Nick was drug back the way he came, the voice grew louder. "Damnit Nick. You need to live. You need to live. Stop compressions! We have a pulse!" The doctor yelled as he hugged the nurse.

Nick's heart rate increased, and next thing he knew, he rolled to his side, and stared to cough because of his dry throat. "He's awake! Someone needs to tell that bunny!" As a nurse darted out to get July, Nick began to have straighter vision, and saw the doctors crowded around him. They are pushing depresses on his tongue, checking his eyes, all until he pushed one back, and all of them backed up. "D-"*cough cough cough* "damnit. Back up! I'm okay! Where's July!?" He said, struggling not to cough with his dry throat. A doctor handed him a cup of water as he talked. "She's in a birthing suite. Down a couple floors." Nick's heart rate jumped, and everyone knew it. "I'm probably not supposed to.." The doctor cracked a smile. "But we'll put you down in her room for now. You should be fine."

In less than ten minutes, they wheeled him down into a room with an ecstatic bunny in her bed, yelling at nurses to send down Nick. "Nick! Oh my god! I though you were going to die!" She said, starting to cry. He motioned up to the doctors to stop his wheelchair. He locked his breaks and slowly stood up and limped to her bedside. "I'm fine. I love you too much to die. You're my fighting cause. And so are they." He said, putting a hand on her tummy. He pulled his cellphone off the table next to her and opened a contact. He dialed the number and soon a bear picked up on the other end.

"Hello? Haven't heard your voice in a while! I see. Yea I heard. Really? All at once? How many? Twelve? Okay. I'm on my way."

As he finished the call, he kissed her forehead and reached down to grasp her paw. The police officers stood outside her door, but soon in entered his backup. Along with their commander bear. July looked dumbfounded at the new guests in her room. "Nick!? Did you call the..?" Nick just smiled. "Yep. Only the best. I called in the army."

"H-How?!" July stared up at Nick like he was a ghost. "I know some guys." He turned around to their commander, who cracked a smile and reached out a paw. "Nick the dick. Haven't seen you in a while." "Nor I you, faggot Freddy." The two exchanged laughed and a bear hug. Literally. "See you got busy. Let's make sure they're all safe." The bear said, cracking a smile.

The doctor walked in, a small bunny. He came up to Judy and put ha hand on her shoulder. "This will be a happy day." He reached out a hand to Nick. "You must be her.. friend. Dad couldn't make it today?" He said, a puzzled look on his face. "Actually, I'm the father." Nick said with a slight chuckle. The bunny immediately got a purely disgusted look on his face, and spit at Nick's feet. "You are a stupid interspecies fucktard. You probably raped her. I will not operate on this patient." He said, turning away, only to meet the chest of a large bear in military brass. "Hey there, bunny bumpkin. Where ya goin?" He picked up the bunny, turned around and pushed him against the wall.. Nick walking behind the bear. "Do you know what I'd recommend? I'd recommend you suck it the hell up and do your job." The bear said, pulling out his knife. "Or else one of two things are going to happen. One, the fox here." He said, moving his eyes to Nick. "He will break your knees and make you run. Or two.. I'll shove this blade so far up your ass you will die of brain trauma. So.. why don't you um.. 'hop' to it. Hmm?" He said, dropping the bunny to the ground.

He took off to the end of the bed, and put her legs into the straddles. "Okay. So mom, are we ready?


	23. Chapter 23: A New Life, A New Mammal

Chapter 23: A New Life, A New Mammal, A New Mystery

"Okay. So mom, are we ready?" July drew in a deep breath and pushed it back out. "Yes. I'm ready." Nick was at her side already, holding her paw. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "You're gonna do great baby. I know it." He whispered to her as she smiled back at him. "Alright. At this next contraction, I want you to push out until I'm done counting to ten. Then just breathe." July took deep breaths as she felt her contraction building, until she heard the doctor speak up. "Alright. Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe." As Judy finished bearing down, she ended her pushing with a scream, then resumed her panting. "July.. deep breaths. Slow deep breaths. I want you to do the same on this next contraction. Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe." July followed the pushing with yet another scream as the doctor spoke up again. "The head is here. Long ears, bit they're red. I think this one is your mixed girl. Okay. One more big push. Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. She's here! It's a mixed girl!" The doctor said as July began to shed tears of joy. The doctor held up third new daughter for a moment before handing her to a nurse, but that quick moment was all nick needed to see to know he was in love.

Alright. Deep breaths. Go ahead and get her cleaned up and into the NICU for evaluation. Now just breathe. Three more left. Get ready to push.. alright.. Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe. This one is smaller. Long ears. This one looks like a bunny. Okay. Ready? Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe." July pushed this kit all the way out and the doctor held her up as well. "Okay. This is a bunny girl. Look at her, she's adorable! Do the same with her." He said, handing her to a different nurse. "Alright. Breathe. Get ready. Here comes another. Only two left. Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe. This one is probably your boy. Short grey ears. Okay? Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe. Okay. One more. Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. He's out. Your boy. One to carry on Wilde. I guess the biggest is last. This one is a fox. So be ready. This one will be the most painful. Okay? Ready? Now push.. one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten. And stop. Breathe. Not quite. Let's go again." As another ten seconds passed, one more, then another, and another, the head was barely out, and July was definitely feeling this one as the largest. "N-Nick.. I-I-I don't think- I-I can- can do-t-this." She said between pants. "C'mon baby. Keep going. You're doing great." "Nurse Stacy? Can I get suction here?" "Baby. It's our fox. You're strong enough. I know you are." "I need another suction tube. It appears venial. Get me gauze pads too." "N-Nick." "I know you can July. Just breathe." "bleed looks arterial. She's Loosing Blood! I NEED MORE GAUZE, GET ME A BLOOD AND PLATELET WIDE OPEN HANGING. AND SOMEONE PAGE CARDIOVASCULAR!" The doctor screamed to his colleagues, but Nick kept his focus on July. "I need you to just breathe. Please baby." "WHERE'S MY BLOOD?! AND I SAID PAGE CARDIOVASCULAR DAMNIT! I NEED MORE GAUZE." Nick's attention was pulled from July as a nurse came rushing in. "Here's the blood! Fully open!" She said, hanging it on the IV tower. Multiple doctors in scrubs came rushing in and started to unlock the wheels on July's bed and monitors. "July. We need to take you to surgery. You're bleeding. We'll do a Cesarean section on the kit." The surgeon said as he pushed her bed away, into the hallway. The doctors held back Nick as she left. The kits were in the other part of the hospital, and now Nick was once again left by himself, worried for July, in a quiet hospital room.

As Nick sat out in the waiting area, next to Bonnie with Stu in the cafeteria, he sat silently until bonnie stood up and began to speak. "Nick.." she began, kneeling down in front of him. "Remember.. you need to be strong. No matter what happens. You have to be.. to be prepared." Nick looked up at her puzzled. "Be prepared? Prepared for what?! Prepared if she dies?! Prepared if my whole world comes crashing down again?! Be prepared to see my life mashed again by the death of my mate?!" Nick paused as Bonnie stared at him. "How can you prepare for that.. again?" He said, sobbing and choking on his breath. If he could do anything to save her, he would. Bonnie stood back up and walked down the hallway, leaving Nick alone. She came back in only a moment with a nurse. "Mr. Wilde? Your kits are out of the NICU. You can see them now.. all but the fox." Nick's heart fell and so did he at those words until the nurse spoke up again. "Don't panic! She's still in intensive care. She is alive." Nick sighed a sigh of relief and stood up to follow the nurse. Halfway down the hallway his phone rang. He leant up against the wall and answered it. "Hello. This is chief Wilde." He said in a still tone. "Hello Wilde.. remember me? Probably not. Listen.. I heard about the new arrivals for you. What? Killing one bunny and seven kits not enough for you? Now you have to kill another bunny and four more kits? Jesus. I thought you'd stop at eight lives. Listen.. major bummer she's bleeding like that? Right? Nobody knows. Well.. at least you don't. Funny how that works. Listen.. are you nervous.. you look nervous. Even more now that I said that. Look down the hallway. There's a window." Nick turned away from the window as soon as he looked out it. "Now that's not where I am. I'm somewhere much closer. I can still see you Nick." Nick looked up and down the hallway, but it was empty. Even the nurse from before was gone. "Listen.. I have unleashed hell on you before. And now I'm doing it again. Judy? No. but good guess. How about this.. two truths and a lie. Your curiosity will run wild-e. Hahaha. Get it! Haha. So.. I'll give you three events. One.. Proposal. Two.. wedding. And three.. honeymoon. Two truths and a lie. And you don't even want to think about that. I know the ring is in the safe. I know it's in your closet, under your shoes.. and the combination is.. 57 left.. 94 right.. 3 left. I know about your plans.. your reservations. And I know something you don't. I know what will happen. Attempt to trace this call and people will die. Good people. In horrible ways. Like I said Nick. I'm much closer to a part of you than any other part. No part attached to you." Nick was utterly confused. "A part of me?" He said, hoping the caller would answer his own question. "You looked it the wrong window. Think to the window leading to a room. Of those who you love most." Nick sprinted down the hallway to where the nurse was leading him and stared into the window. He saw a white fox wearing a black mask picking up a little red mixed kit out of a clear open container labeled 'HOPPS/WILDE'. At this, a crimson rage burnt into his heart. This fox would pay. Nick walked to the door leading into the nursery.. but the fox spoke up. "I wouldn't. Look at my hip." Nick looked down at the fox's holstered large five-shot revolver. "So that's why you get shot so much." The fox pulled the tiny sleeping kit closer and nuzzled her. "She's perfect. You must be proud. Come in and she'll be a whole different shade of red. Speaking of perfect. July is back in recovery. You need to go see her. In the next..." The fox looked at his watch. "Twelve minutes aaand.. twenty seven seconds or she too will be red. Call for backup and this room will go up in flames."

Nick sprinted away, up the stairs into July's room and he ran to her bed. "Nick! You sacred me there. W-what happened? Are they all okay?" "Yea. They all made it." "Oh thank God! All our babies are safe. I can't wait to-." Nick's phone began to ring. He knew the number. "What the hell do you want?" He said, knowing the caller. "Just to crumble your world. Listen don't leave the room yet. Pick a number between one and five." "Why the hell would I do that?" "Four kits, one to five. Pick a number or I'll shoot all of them." "Four." Nick said, hesitantly. "Aww. The wide surname is going, going, oh! But it stops right here. At Nicholas Wilde." Bang! A loud gunshot rang out through the phone, accompanied by the sound of crying kits. "Wrong. You should have picked two. But you get the consolation prize. July." The phone line went dead and Nick ran down to the nursery. Gun drawn, he bolted into the nursery, only to have a doe standing in the crosshairs of his pistol. She threw her hands up into the air, allowing Nick to notice no fox was there and put his gun back down. "Where's the fox?!" He demanded. "W-we don't know. He just left. We heard the gunshot. No one's hurt though. But some are missing." The nurse said, right as Nick's phone rang again. "You notice the missing? All four. I played with your emotions. You should have seen your face! It was priceless. I've taken five. Go to her now empty room and find the card. Hurry!" Nick returned to July's room to find it entirely empty. No equipment, no bed, and no July. Just a little 'get well soon' card sitting in the middle of the floor. He picked it up to read the inside. '1502 Bunnyburrow Ln. Bonnie and Stu Hopps. By 10:00. Or watch it on the news. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha'


	24. Chapter 24: The Rising Of Hell

Chapter 24: The Rising Of Hell

The television froze in its still frame of the news anchors before turning to color bars. It soon turned back to a large white fox sitting in a black chair wearing a black mask over his muzzle and holding a pregnant bunny. "Hello Zootopia. This is Sandra Hopps. And she is currently expecting twelve kits. And I'm going to shoot her. Right now. If your mayor does not call that phone in the next sixty seconds. That's One minute. Go." He said pointing to a large telephone next to him. The phone sat silent, as all patrons did in the bar Finnick was sitting in. Until it began to ring. The fox answered the call. "Please hold." Then he shot the bunny in the chest and let her fall to the ground. He picked back up the phone. To hear the mayor's voice over the tv. "You lied." The mayor said. "Yes. As did your police forces. Telling an old baker to put his hands up, only to shoot him as he did. Or the polar bear shot yesterday. The government cannot save you. Nor can the police. Predators, rise against the oppression. Kill the police, the mayor. All prey shall fear us. We are bigger. We are stronger. We are predators. " He stood up and picked up the almost dead bunny off the floor and set her in the seat he was just in. He pulled out a large knife and stabbed her in the throat. Dipping his paw into the blood that flowed out, he went to the flag of Zootopia behind him on the wall and wrote 'PREDS' across it. "And the predators will rise." He said, before the cameras shut off. The tv returned to color bars for a moment before turning back to the news anchors. "Our broadcast is coming back as of now. This hack is assumed to be from a terrorist organization. I believe we are cutting to our media specialist now..." Finnick stood up and walked out of the bar to the sidewalk outside. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Nick's number. "This is Chief Wilde. What do you need?" "Nick. Oh thank god. What was that hack? Did you see it?" "Yea. I'm on my way to their house right now. The fox in the video? He has July and the kits. I've got the swat and the commissioner on their way too. Could you send over two fire engines and five ambulances?" Finnick hesitated at this, but finally responded. "Yea. I'm on my way to the station now. I'll be with engine one." "Thanks. Wilde out." At this, Finnick slid his phone back into his pocket and jogged over to his truck and flipped on his light bar.

It wasn't more than ten minutes before the Hopps family farm looked like a war zone. Police cars and armored vans blocking off driveways. Mammals dressed in full swat gear loading weapons. And chief Wilde standing with the police commissioner and swat captain going over the plan. All bets were off. Breach and clear hostage situation. But all the planning changed as soon as nick got another phone call. "Hello Nicky. That's your new nickname. Nicky. So listen.. I don't like cops. So let's not send any in or the bomb will go off. Come in. Only you. No weapons. Just you. Anyone else.. kaboom. And it will be raining bunnies and carrots. I've got her family. There's soooo many. You wouldn't believe how long it took to get them all in. Send in a little drone, the bomb goes off. You have five minutes." Nick went in alone. Just in a bulletproof vest.

He pushed open the old creaky door into the deadly silent house. He slowly walked through the hall until he turned the corner and saw the fox. "Hello Nicky. Come come." The fox was holding and assault rifle and behind him in the massive living room was a large gas bomb. Around it was much of July's family, but her and the kits were off to the side. July was sitting in a crib made for an elephant kit. Holding her kits, she sat next to a large I.E.D. The fox sat down and motioned for Nick to do the same. Nick sat, and looked at the fox. All was silent until the masked mammal spoke up. "So. You're in quite the pickle. How about this, I know you haven't known them for long, but if you pick two of your four kits I'll let the other two, and everyone else live. But, if you want to.. I'll kill July and all of her family, but I'll let the kits live. Now. What will it be? C'mon Nicky. They can't hold a grudge if they're dead. So choose. The family always there for you or.. the family you always wanted. That's up to you." Nick just stared straight into the fox's brown eyes. He knew those eyes. But where from? "Don't punish the families. Punish me. I'm the one you want." Nick said, no more confidence than he had right now. "Oh. I will. Trust me. You want to be punished? Then.. let's get started." The fox walked to the crib and pulled out the four kits. He laid them each down on a blanket laid on the floor. "Who's the favorite? Hmm? Is it your daughter?" "Put the gun down." Nick said. "Is it the second daughter?" "I said put the fucking gun down." "What about your last daughter?" "Drop the fucking gun." "What about your son?" "I said. PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs. "I found the favorite." He said, picking up the kit. He pulled him in close and the kit latched his tiny arms around the fox's mask. "Aww.. isn't that adorable Nicky? Isn't it? He latched on. He loves me." Nick began to growl. "No he fucking doesn't you dumb son of a bitch." "Aww.. watch your language. Now what should I do? Kill him? Maybe just take him? Make you hold him when he's dead? How about this.. I'll do what would torture you the most. But what exactly is that? Who knows but you? Why don't you choose? What should I do?" Nick maintained his low growl as he talked. "I'm not going to fucking choose." "Aww. Well that's too bad. Maybe July will. July?" The fox stalked over to her and set the kit down. He put his arms under hers and picked her up. "I think she would want to decide." He set her back down onto the floor and picked back up the little boy. "July? Would you like to choose? Hmm?" July just whimpered as he bent back down to her. "Don't you love him? Isn't he just the best? C'mon. Mother knows best. That's what I was always told. So go ahead. Choose. Or I will." He said, pushing his gun to the kits tiny nose.

July started to cry. Even more than she already was. "Nick. I want you to watch. Nick? NICK! WATCH!" He shouted. As Nick looked up at him, he saw him rack the hammer on his pistol. What happened next was all a blur.

BANG!

The shot rang out throughout the sky. The noise filled the room, shattering one of the windows, and escaping Into the early morning.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Another four shots rang out.

All had looked away, even when commanded to watch.

Nick was face down. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't breathe.

But most of all, he couldn't bring himself to look at what had unfolded.

But finally.. he did.

He looked up.

He saw the bloody massacre that had occurred. But he still heard a noise.

Even after the deafening sounds of gunfire, he could hear.

He could hear.. crying.

His son, lying on the ground covered in blood.

But next to him... a pistol.

Laying just out of reach of the pistol was the tall white fox, fur stained red from the blood.

His blood.

Not smart enough to wear a bulletproof vest.. not even smart enough to avoid sniper fire.

Nick heard the door fly open, and in came rushing some 20 swat officers, guns drawn. "OPFOR Is eliminated." The rhino said over his radio. Nick scooped his son into his arms and held him tight. He slowly made his way to July and the other kits. As he scooped up one of his girls, and July held the other two, Nick walked out of that farmhouse with his family. And nothing would happen to them. As they left the house, they passed by the incoming bomb squad. They came out and saw firefighters sprinting towards the building. But a familiar Finnick fire chief was coming straight to them. "You guys okay?" He said in his signature deep voice.

Often times, Nick was emotionless. But he shed a tear, then another, and enough to make his collar jolt him a warning shock.

"Perfect." Nick said, his voice wavering a bit. But his tears were quickly wiped away as one of the police captains ran up to him. "Chief Wilde. There's been an outburst in tundra town. The National Guard is wanting you in their command chopper." "No." Nick said without hesitation. "Baby. You need to go." July said, looking deep into his wide green eyes. He kissed each of his kits, his girlfriend, and looked up as the National Guard helicopter was landing.


	25. Chapter 26: Somthing New To Say

Chapter 26: Something New To Say

As the case files were dropped onto her desk, she hesitated to open them. But when she finally did, she had wished she hadn't. Photos and reports of dead mammals always made her feel awful. Why was there murder? "Why can't everyone just get along?" She said to herself. "Because you wouldn't have a job otherwise." Said a familiar buffalo. "Commissioner Bogo!" She yelled, spinning her chair. "In the fur. I'm just here today to mess with the newbies. But I saw online you had kits a few months ago. I never got to congratulate you." "Thanks. It's been a couple of months now. They're finally at daycare. And I'm finally back to work." As she said this, a rookie cop carrying several cups of coffee bumped into Bogo. "Oh my God! I am so sorry commissioner." "IM SORRY!? DID I HEAR AN UNREQUESTED SOUND-OFF?!" "No sir." "THERE IT WAS AGAIN. FIFTY PUSH-UPS MAGGOT!" Boho screamed at the officer as he dropped to the floor. He then lent over to July. "Isn't that fun?" He whispered. "Try it. Count his push-ups." He whispered as she hopped off the desk and next to the officer. "ELEVEN.. TWELVE.. THIRTEEN! KEEP GOING!" She yelled in his face before hopping back onto the desk. "It is fun." She whispered back to him. "Also, July.. the police officers ball is tonight. Hope to see you there." "I will be. I have a great dress picked out. And Nick's speaking." "I know he is. I'll be up there with him." Bogo said. "Oh. Well that's good." She smiled. "You know what Hopps.. take the day off. Go see your kits. You deserve it." July's face lit up with a smile. "Thanks commissioner." She said as she hopped away from her desk.

As she slipped into her emerald cocktail dress and slid into her heels, she saw Nick out of the corner of her eye putting on his dress uniform. "Why can't you just wear your tux? Although you do look good in a uniform, I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are." "Because, I want to look official. You look great in your dress. It almost matches your eyes." He said with is signature sly smile. "I thought you'd like it." She said, placing a paw on her hip. "I do." He said as the doorbell ring. "And I have a surprise for you tonight. But you don't get it now." "Aww. Then don't tell me!" She said, elbowing him as she passed him on the way to the door. "Hey Ashley!" She said to the bunny waiting outside. "Hey sis!" She said as she entered. "I know what you told me. Now have fun tonight!" She said as the couple walked out the door. "Think she can handle them?" Nick said, smiling at July. "Why couldn't she? She grew up with me."

"Hello everyone and welcome to the twenty-fifth annual Zootopia Police Department Officer's Ball! Tonight, we have many awards to hand out, and some promotions to assign. Tonight, most of you will receive new assignments. And possibly, new partners. There has been a change in plans. The 'rookie officer of the year' award will be last, not first like on your itinerary. But first is veteran officer of the year. And no, it's not me." Nick said, getting a chuckle from the audience. "This officer is humble. Working in precinct one, he is the first face you'll see.. please welcome to the stage your veteran officer of the year, Benjamin Clauhouser." He said, as an uproar of sheers and claps came from the audience as the fat cheetah came and accepted his award. "Next is our.." the voice trailed off for July, who was sitting at a table with Clauhoser and Jennifer, his girlfriend. "July." Clauhoser said, placing his award down on the table. "I bet you've got rookie on lock." He said, bumping her. "No. it's probably Johnson." "Johnson? No. it should be you! You do way more work."

"And to present the 'Dedicated Operator' award for SWAT.. here's SWAT coordinator, Thomas Polarton!" "Thank you." The polar bear said, taking the plaque from Nick. "This year's dedicated operator is brave, loyal, helpful and, trustworthy."

The commander's words took nick back... the pledge... the basement.. the muzzle..

"I Nicholas Wilde promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and, trustworthy." He said, paw raised with a smile. "Even though you're A FOX!?" Yelled Thomas to his face."Wha-" as the gopher pushed him to the ground, he-

"Nick." The polar bear whispered. "What?" "You're up. You've been staring. You okay?" "Yea. Sorry. Just nervous." Nick, paws still shaking walked towards the end of the stage. "Last but certainly not least is out 'Rookie Officer Of The Year' award. This award goes to an officer who has preserved through all difficulties. And recently got back to work. Please welcome to the stage Officer July Hopps!" A roar of applause came as she made her way to Nick. "July recently got off maternity leave. And we have four beautiful kits at home. But the ZPD has a surprise for her. Please congratulate the new Detective July Hopps!" July's eyes lit up as Nick turned and handed her her new badge and name bar, reading: D. July Hopps. She hugged him tight, but her let her go, reaching back into his pocket. "And in fact.. I have a surprise of my own." He said, pulling out a small ring box, and dropping to a knee, as she smiled her biggest smile and began to cry. A loud gasp came from the crowd as Nick began.

July, you know I love you. We even had kits. And I don't know why it took me this long. I'll never forget the moment I knew I was complete. And it was the moment I was with you. Would you make me the happiest mammal ever.. and marry me?" There was me hesitation for July "YES! YES! YES! YES!" She screamed as she kissed him. And he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. Identical to July's, but with two emeralds, matching her eyes. Commissioner Bogo came out to the embracing couple. "We have a surprise for you too Nick." He said, smiling. "Please give a round of applause for the new Commissioner of the Zootopia Police Department, Nicholas Piberious Wilde!" He said, clapping as an uproar of cheers erupted from the crowd.

The awards handed out, the laughs shared, it was finally time for the fun to commence, as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Everyone, let's make some room." The bass fennec in his tiny fire dress uniform said. "This first dance should go out to the new commissioner and his new fiancé, Nick and July." He said as he turned up the music. The slow jazz song got louder as mammals of all sizes moved for the small couple to get to the center, where Nick picked up July, and held her close as he sang with the song.

"Earth angel, earth angel.. will you be mine? My darling dear.. love you for all the time. I'm just a fool.. a fool in love.. with you." He sang sweetly as they swayed together on the dance floor. But soon, more couples joined in. "Earth angel, earth angel.. the one I adore. Love you forever.. and evermore." She pulled her head off his shoulder and smiled at him as he kept singing. "I'm just a fool A fool in love with you. I fell for you and I knew, The vision of your love-loveliness. I hoped and I pray that someday, I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness." He sang as she hugged him tighter. "Earth angel, earth angel, Please be mine. My darling dear, Love you all the time.. I'm just a fool A fool in love with you. I fell for you and I knew, The vision of your loveliness. I hope and pray that someday, That I'll be the vision of your happiness. Earth angel, earth angel. Please be mine. My darling dear, Love you all the time. I'm just a fool.. A fool in love with youuu." He said, finally kissing her passionately as others cheered and the song came to a halt. They always seemed to be the center of attention, and today was no exception.

As the party wound down, and Nick stood around with Finnick and Clauhoser, but July was nowhere in sight. "Where did July go?" "She went out to get the car." Bogo said, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I guess I'll go out. I have the keys." He said, turning towards the door. As he came out and towards the car, he pulled he keys out and came up to his bunny. "Forget the keys?" He said with a smirk. "That's why I have you." She said as they got into the car. As Nick started up the car, she put a paw on his. "You know.. I was thinking. Do you want to maybe celebrate this engagement the best way bunnies do?" She said with a sly smile just like Nick's. but she put her face up close to his ears. "We bunnies Are naturally good at.. Multiplying." She whispered seductively. He just turned to her with a smile. "Why wouldn't I?"


	26. Chapter 27: Developments

Chapter 27: Developments

"So baby, how are you wanting to do this?" Nick asked as he slid the emerald dress down her legs. "It's simply math." Nick just stared at her puzzled. "Math? How is it math?" She just smiled and started to unbutton his vest. "You subtract the clothes, add the bed, divide the legs.. and then we pray we don't multiply." She said, flashing a smile at Nick as she finally dropped his bulletproof vest to the ground. "I see. But with a bunny, i fear we will." He said jokingly. "Well.. so what if we do? Mr. Commissioner?" She said after dropping to her knees at his feet, having him put his hands on her face. But quickly, she grabbed the handcuffs from his uniform on the ground and slapping them on his wrists. "Try everything, right?" "Um... I- I don't really know If that's what the song meant." He said, as she stood up and pushed him onto the bed, leaving the handcuffs on. "Shure it is. Now, I get to.." she pulled the second set she grabbed and cuffed the chain from the first set to the bed, keeping him there. "Tease you as much as I want." She said, slipping off her bra.

As he laid in bed, finally getting to sleep, he felt exhausted from all that happened that night, the fox was finally getting some sleep, until the cries began. As always, you had to respond to them. "Suck it up and respond. It's your job. You chose to have this." Was what his instructor had said a long time ago, and tonight was no exception. He sprung out of bed as always. 'BRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!' The alarm sounded, as the tiny fox flipped on the bunk room lights. "All right men! Let's go!" He screamed to his fellow brothers. Slipping into his coveralls and boots, sliding on his small jacket labeled 'FENNEC-CHIEF' and his hat, the reflective 'CHIEF' stitched on the front and back, he sprinted off for the fire pole. The alarm off now, the dispatcher speaking over the PA, "single engine response. Single engine response. Suicide, location is In truck." He read, as Finnick started the engine, and flipped on the lights.

As he walked into the room, already cleared by the ZPD, he looked at the tarp lying on the ground, next to a rope. The fox walked up to him and handed him a form. "Suicide. Little girl's at home. This is the info we could get from her. She won't talk to us." He said, as Finnick looked across the room at the little girl. ' bunny aged nine. Female. No apparent injuries.' He read from the form. He carefully crossed the room to her, finally sitting next to her. "Sweetie? Can you tell me your name?" "Melanie." The small bunny said. "Melanie. That's a great name." Finnick said with a smile. "My name is Finnick Fennec. I'm the fire chief. Would you come with me?" He asked, taking her paw. "Mm-hm." She said, closing her eyes as they passed her mother. He took her down the stairs and into his fire engine.

Both panting, Nick laid next to July. "I'm- I'm so glad.. we did that." Nick said between pants. "Y-Yea." July agreed. With Nick's knot still stuck inside her, they held each other close. "Not that- not that I don't love the closeness.. but- I need a shower." July said, finally catching her breath. "Okay. I-I'll try to take the knot out. It'll probably hurt though. Okay?" "Okay. I can deal with pain." She said, pushing backwards as Nick pulled away. Finally separating, as Nick pulled his member out, a rush of cum flowed out, but in an instant, blood came with it. But unlike the cum.. the blood didn't stop. "NICK! NICK!" She yelled across the apartment, as Nick was in the kitchen. "I-I THINK I BLEW THE STITCH!" She screamed as Nick rushed in. "SHIT! I'll call for help!" He said, picking up his radio. "This is commissioner Wilde. I NEED fire and medical on my location ASAP!" He yelled into the radio. Rushing back Into the room, he looked at July laying on the ground. With one bloody paw on her stomach, and the other holding back the blood, ha vision started to morph as he heard the screams. "You're going to be a da-.. NICK! AAAH!" He saw her. Judy. Shot, bleeding. He fell to the ground as the sheriff pushed him back. The bunny still holding a gun behind the sheriff. "Wacked ya girl." He said, twirling the gun around his finger, Nick quickly grabbed the pistol off the ground and aimed it up. He fired.. once.. twice.. three times, the bunny dodging all of them. Nick finally dropping the pistol and dive tackling the bunny, only to find himself in a free fall. As his vision came back, he looked at the car below him, getting ever closer until...-

"LEVEL ONE PEOPLE! LEVEL ONE! Out-.."

"WE NEED TRAUMA PADS.. GET ME TRA-.."

"WE NEED HIM PREPPED. SOMEBODY PAGE TRAUMA! SOMEB-.."

"Oh thank god July! You're awake!" Bonnie said, leaning over her daughter. "Yea.. I'm fine." She said, still feeling woozy. "Where's Nick?" Bonnie just frowned. "They haven't said anything about Nick yet." She said, as the doctor came through the door. "Hi. I'm doctor howler. I'm in charge of your case. We patched up the stitching, but we put in a special kind of suture. No sexual activity for three days, but after that.. you'll be fine. You could even have more kits if you wanted. It's a great procedure we did." The doctor said with a smile. "What about Nick?" July asked sadly. "That's.. the bad news. He was taken into trauma surgery quite a while ago. When he came in, he came in in a helicopter. We did an overview while he was in surgery. Both paws broken. Some claws missing. Both legs broken. Both knees out of socket. One broken ball joint on his knee. Seven broken ribs, two pneumothorax. One ruptured kidney. One shattered shoulder. Three broken vertebrae. Cracked skull. Broken muzzle. And massive internal bleeding. The antenna from the top skewed him. We had to cut it off the car. Or well.. the fire department did. Anyways.. we put him into a medically induced coma." Tears rolling down her face, July just cried. She didn't know what to do. "Can he survive?" She asked, trying to be strong. "Well.. see.. right now he has drugs in him that prevent him from breathing on his own. He's on a ventilator. If his sternum were to try to expand now, it could collapse his esophagus and kill him. So he will have to wait about a week before we can take his drugs away. We're.. we're very sorry. We-.." the doctor took a deep breath and bent down on one knee to be eye level with her. "We don't want to give you false hope. But we don't want to make it seem unrealistic. We don't know if he will live or not. Telling you either way could be a lie." He got back up and walked across the room, opening the door slightly. "At this time. He has eight days to come out. You will be discharged tomorrow. You should sleep." He said, finally leaving. But sleep was farther from her now then ever. 'What did he mean eight days? Eight days until they... it can't be. His will must say more than eight days.' She thought to herself, slowly sinking deeper into the bed. 'It- it must. It has to.' She thought, trying to calm herself from the pain, that wouldn't go away.

"Miss Hopps? We're able to discharge you now." The doctor said, stopping at the foot of her bed. "I- I want to see Nick." She said, sniffling. "Of course. We'll bring you to him." The doctor said, helping her out of bed.

Walking through the halls and hearing the beeping and the loud noises of the machines in the ICU gave July a feeling of uneasiness. As it set in further, they approached the door at the end of the hall. Upon reaching it, she looked up at the two polar bear officers guarding the door, and read the sign on the door

ROOM 350- MAJOR TRAUMA

I.C.U.- FLOOR THREE (3)

PATIENT: WILDE, NICHOLAS P.

She reached out and grasped the handle of the door and slowly pushed it open to the dark room.

She walked across the nearly silent room, her paws making light padding noises on the floor as she walked to his bed. The only noises were that of the large ventilator, and the small beeping monitor next to him.

"23 bpm." The doctor said. "Surprisingly normal. He still can't breathe on his own. He's a ten on the scale. Not responding to anything. They say he might wake up. No promises yet." The doctor spoke up. July eyed over the monitors but her eyes rested on a large screen reading:

INTERNAL PRESSURE: .5 PSI

She reached her paw up and pointed. "What does 'internal pressure' mean?" She asked the doctor, concerned. "Well, with that kind of head trauma, we had to put a gauge in his scull to monitor his internal scull pressure." The doctor said with a frown.

Looking at Nick, her mate, her fiancé, her fox, July started to cry.

He was extremely bandaged, but was sitting up. Parts of his chest and head were shaved, revealing just his stitched skin. His arms and legs were in casts, and his paws bandaged. With a thin tube down his throat, leading to the ventilator. He looked broken beyond repair, but nevertheless, she would be there for him.


End file.
